Our Big Day
by Shadydrmr
Summary: Sequel to His Secret. Two weeks until the BIG DAY for JD and Perry. They know however that friends mean well. At least that's what they told each other when Carla and Elliot talked them into this game. JD/Cox
1. Elliot: How it started

**A/N: **_Welcome to the wonderful new story that has been running rampid in my head and the pages of my notebook. I've had the hardest time coming up with the actual introduction to this story, everything else is all planned out and rough drafted like mad, but this is the only way I knew how to introduce the story. The rating is up because there is language and mature situations in this story. It's the continuation to **His secret**. Although it can be read as a stand alone. It is obviously a relationship already in progress between JD and Dr Cox. The Sean that is mentioned is the one that works with the marine life that Elliot dumped for JD at Carla's wedding. Let's see what else do I need to tell you before this gets started. Nothing that I can think on now that I've come down from the awesome rush of energy I got from watching the BRAND NEW EPISODE of Scrubs last night! Space invaders anybody?_

_Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

**Prologue ****(Elliot's POV)**

I love to be with my friends, honestly, I have the greatest group of friends ever. And I have the hottest husband-ever! Oh, just look at him sitting over there talking casually with Turk and Perry. I could throw that beer out of his hands and make him take me to the closest room and show me what a bad apple thief he's been. I lick my lips, as they've suddenly become rather dry, before taking a sip of the appletini Perry actually mixed us. I had to give the man kudos, because he could make a great 'tini. Oh my God, it's the sweetest apple I've ever had and it actually makes me want Sean even more than I'd thought possible.

"Are you ok, Elliot?" I tear my eyes away from the gorgeous man across the room and realize that I'm fanning my chest. Smiling shyly at JD and Carla, I return to bouncing baby Angela on my knee. I don't care what Carla says, my little girl won't have any problems with alcohol, I don't drink-much. Ok, nowhere near as much as Perry. Oh God! I have to be tipsy, because I'm totally checking out Perry's ass in those jeans. I bet JD bought them for him!

"Hey, that's totally spoken for!" I blush as JD glares at me over his third or fourth drink. He looks so relaxed reclined on the sofa besides me. Carla is sitting on the chair next to me as I look over at her for assistance. I was going to need it if JD got all possessive, but he's normally the handsy one with Perry dragging him off in a jealous rage because the handsyness always seemed to attract somebody to the poor fool.

"I was just appreciating God's work, JD, calm down." I joke as I wave a hand in front of him as though to lighten the topic. He laughs as he leans forward to refill his glass.

"I'm so glad the kids crashed early." JD states as he leans back, yawning before taking a sip from his green drink. I smile before I kiss Angie's head. I wonder what all of our weird obsessions are with nicknaming our kids something that ends in –y. I mean I have Angie, than there's Sammy, and Jacky, and Jenny-or Dizzy if she was with Izzy. Always so strange.

"How are our beautiful girls doing over here?" I look up and smile as Sean sits on the arm of the couch, his arm slipping around my shoulders before he leans over to brush a kiss on Angie's head. I smile up at him before I glance at Turk who had Carla on his lap already. I share a look with Carla before I turn to the happy grooms. We had a plan that was going to make their wedding day so exciting! It would make the sex they have that night the BEST either one's ever had. I've learned to deal with the fact that Perry is better than I am in the bedroom. Thankfully though, JD and I have no problem discussing our sex lives, even if Perry gets a little uppity if I try to compare notes about how JD is in bed. I bet Perry brings out a side of him that he never showed me. Than again he never got to be the apple thief so he never saw the best that I am in bed.

Oh, sweet apple thief.

I can't help leaning back into Sean's touch with a smile on my face.

"Ok, JD, I'm going to stop you at this drink. I can't go and carry you to bed once your gal pals have all left." JD pouts as Perry takes the cup from his hands. I smirk as Perry only rolls his eyes in response. Those two are so adorable and I can't help the 'aw' that escapes my lips.

I know this because of the way Perry rolled his eyes as JD giggled.

"Ok, Barbaroo, I think Seany-boy needs to get you and baby Angie home now. No need for you to over stay your welcome and crash here." I snort at Perry as I shake my head. I'm completely fine, not anywhere near drunk. That's what I plan on telling him as I lean forward. One arm holding my sleeping angel to my chest and the other waving a finger at the love birds.

"You just want us to leave so you can get at JD's ass." I grin at the blush that crosses both their faces. We all know that Perry adores when JD has appletinis-something about the way they make JD taste….Not so sure I want to go there.

"Carla, how much has she drank?" Perry asks as he sits behind JD, pulling him closer to him. I can hear Carla's voice, but I don't really want to look at her, because I've realized what an adorable picture this would be if Rowdy was only given opposable thumbs to take the picture…and maybe a heart beat and a larger frontal lobe to actually understand what to do with the camera that Jack and Sam had felt the dog needed from his place by the fireplace.

"She hasn't drank in almost a year, Perry." Aw, my baby is defending me. I smile up at him. "She refused to drink when she was pregnant or breast feeding, you know that." Perry only nods and I realize by the fact that I want nothing more than to go home, put Angie to bed and then show Sean what a very naughty apple picker he's been, that it might just be time to tell JD and Perry our little plan.

"Ok, before we go-because, Sean," I look at my husband over my shoulder with a sexy grin. "We should be leaving soon." He smirks and I know he's excited because he hasn't been anywhere near my bajingo since Angie was born. I just didn't feel right letting him near it when our little girl had recently passed through it.

"Well, what Elliot is trying to say." I shake my head as I realize that Carla's started to talk. I guess I was off in my own world a little longer than I expected. "We think," Carla motions towards me and our spouses, "that it would be a romantic idea if you two spent the next few days apart before the wedding." This was the part that confused me though. Perry looked as though he was considering it while JD was completely flabbergasted.

"That's two weeks away, Elliot! I'm not going to be separated from Perry for that long!" I roll my eyes.

"Think about how hot that night is going to be. Especially if you two haven't seen or heard from each other for the couple of days leading up to that wonderful day?" I know how to win JD over, and I think I just did by the tilt of his head and the dreamy expression in his eyes.

"Bambi would be staying with Turk and me of course. And Perry would stay here. Elliot and I have all our shifts switched so one of us is with one of you at all hours of the day to ensure there's no cheating!"

"So we couldn't have said no?" Perry states as I watch his hands rub JD's arms slowly.

"We would have been persuasive." Carla states as she smiles at me. "Jordan has agreed to take the kids until the wedding so that you won't have to worry about Kim trying to pull Sammy away because JD isn't there and Perry isn't legally bound to him-yet. But tomorrow morning JD will go work his shift with Turk and Elliot, while Perry and I pack JD's bag and get him situated at my place before we go to work as you guys get off."

"They fucking have it all planned out." JD grumbled as he stares down at his hands. I glare at him as I cover Angie's ears.

"There is a child here, JD, in case you've forgotten." He looks up and frowns as he shrugs his shoulders in apology.

"It's going to be totally worth it. You guys will see." I say as I pull myself to my feet. I glance at Sean who is already slipping his arm around my waist. "Ill see you bright and early, JD. Night guys!" I leave the group and can't help but wonder how Carla and my plan is going to work out. I know they will find out that they'll be totally excited for the day and they're going to miss eachother like mad, but…we'll just wait and see. Tomorrow is going to be AWESOME!

* * *

**OH!!**_ Just to let you all know the whole story will be in varying 1st person POVs. I hope I do all the characters justice. I started with Elliot because I thought she'd be the hardest to portray. _

_I'll try to post soon. Enjoy!!_


	2. Turk: Day one, shoot me!

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this once people or else I'll kill something...like my neighbors who are partying super loud! I don't own Scrubs.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's not one of my favorites, and this is probably the fastest that I'll have a chapter posted, because I have to do some huge research assignments for class soon so I might not have as much time as I want to write this out quicky. Please bear with me.

Enjoy:

* * *

As I enter the small living room I smile at my beautiful wife as she attempts to get our Isabella to keep the apple in her lunch box. Isabella just stares at her mother with a look that says she's not going to give in any time soon. I glance at Carla before snickering at the scene, because Carla's got the same expression on her face. Like mother, like daughter.

"Good morning!" I decide it would be best to intervene before Carla freaks about being a horrible mother because she can't get her six year old to eat fruit. "How are my beautiful girls doing today?" I pick Izzy up in my arms before placing a small kiss on Carla's lips.

"Morning, Daddy." Izzy and I share an eskimo kiss as we rub our noses together as is tradition since she first saw the seals do it at the aquarium.

"Are you givin' your mama a hard time about this apple, Isabella?" I ask as I hold the apple up towards her, trying to ignore the puppy eyes she's giving me. Note to self: Kill JD for teaching my daughter that trick! She shakes her head to disagree but then stops as she starts to giggle. "I thought so. Now why don't you tell us why you don't want the apple." I catch Carla's shoulders loosen up some of the tension she was holding as Izzy looks at her apologetically.

"Uncle JD and Uncle Perry don't make Dizzy eat apples. She gets oranges!"

"Well Dizzy doesn't fight with her daddies about eating apples and that's why she gets to choose." Carla replies and I can see the flash in her eyes that makes me feels sorry for Cox today. I know my baby and when she's had a bad start with Izzy, anybody who tries to complain will meet her rath. I really don't forsee Cox being easy to get along with today while he's helping bring some of JD's things over.

"How about this, girls," I start as I look at the two most beautiful females on this planet. Ok, Tyra Banks is the hottest, but these two are mine and adore me. There's nothing wrong with that. "You eat whatever fruit your mama packs for you without complaining or trading it at lunch, than you can go pick out what fruit you want for lunch when we go shopping next week, ok?" Isabella nods as she looks up at me from her place on my shoulder.

"Lo siento, Mama." Isabella knows how to win over Carla. If either of us get the Spanish going, Carla is totally up for whatever is going on.

A knock on the door makes me realize that Elliot's here. She's going to help drag JD away from Cox's today. I make my way over to the door and open it with a smile at the blonde woman who is bouncing in her spot.

"Tia Elliot!" Izzy slips from my grasp and runs to get a hug from her favorite Aunt. I turn to grab my jacket and Izzy's lunch box, but stop as I catch the look on Carla's face. I know that look, it means she wants to talk. I glance back at Elliot as she listens to Izzy babble on about getting to choose the fruit if she's a good girl.

"Izzy, baby, why don't you go talk with Tia Elliot in the car. I need to get something first." Elliot smiles knowingly as she stands up and offers a hand to Izzy. I smile as my baby girl looks at it for a second before turning and running back into the apartment. I shake my head as she runs over to pet Steven's head and tell him to be a good dog. In a matter of seconds Izzy's finished her rounds and given Carla a hug and kiss before she takes Elliot's hand and is out the door.

"Baby, you going to be ok getting Cox to move JD over here?" I ask as I stare at the spot that we've designated for JD. I'm not really big on this whole plan, honestly. I really don't want to have to deal with either Cox of JD when they've worked opposite shifts, but this is going to be hell. For the sake of the sex embargo Carla's threatened, I will not give into my Vanilla Bear's tears and won't let him see his _Per-Bear_. But that doesn't mean I can't throw a phone at him when it gets to be too much. I don't think she knows how bad JD is when it comes to not being able to be with his family.

"Everything's fine, baby." Carla reassures me, but I know something's up. "Perry's not what I'm worried about." She looks me over as though trying to figure out how to phrase the next words that were to come out of her mouth. "Could you pick up a couple EPTs for me?"

"You serious?" She nods and I am going to have to keep my mouth shut, because I will not get excited right now. Not after the miscarriage, I will not get excited until we know everything's fine. "Ok, than I'll have some waiting for when you get home from your shift tonight." I lean over and brush my lips to hers before turning to leave the apartment.

* * *

"Dude, you look like shit. What the hell happened?" I state mere seconds after JD's opened the door. I don't even want to look at the expression that Elliot's giving me right now. I can't help it, my Vanilla Bear is in his scrubs, but his hair isn't nearly as gelled to perfection as he always has it and. I have to pause as I focus on the red mark on his collar bone, barely noticeable under his scrubs top. Is that a hickey!? I look up to at the sound of a door opening and the chatter of three eager kids talking away with Cox.

"Barbie, Gandhi." Cox acknowledges us briefly as he slips behind JD. I still can't get used to him being all touchy feely with my best friend, it's so bizarre!

"Morning, Perry!"

"Aunt Elliot, can we go to the van now, please?" Jennifer asks as she looks down the hall, obviously in search of Isabella.

"Why don't you guys head on down, I'll be right behind you." JD replies as he looks us over once before I catch him leaning back against Cox. I'm not so sure I like the fact that Cox looks almost as bad as JD. I nod towards Elliot to take the kids down. I'm planning on dragging JD down myself after he fixes up his hair.

"Gandhi, I'll send JD down in a second." I scoff at the look on Cox's face. He looks irritated and I don't get where he thinks he can give me that look. I am so not the one that is forcing him and JD to do this.

"That's ok I can wait here." I reply calmly. I know that wasn't the response either of them wanted, because Vanilla Bear groans before he turns and disappears into the apartment. This leaves a shirtless Cox to lean against the door post with his accusatory gaze focused on me.

"So I won't see him until the ceremony, right?" I nod at the casual tone of the question. He sighs as he looks over his shoulder in the direction that JD had wandered off. "Fair enough." I'm about to respond, because I'm really not the one that he should get all huffy about, but I don't want him to take it out on Carla either. He knows how it is to have a wife(I mean Jordan, not JD. Even if they are a little too perfect of a couple)- you do what they say or else you're back to the days in med school that you swore you would never relive. However, that's when JD comes back looking more like himself.

"I'll see you in two weeks than?" JD pouts as he squeezes Cox's hand. I look away because I really don't want to have to see him hurting like that, it's not right.

"I always knew you were going to leave me for your black girlfriend over there." I glare over my shoulder at Cox's joke. I don't care how nonchalant he looks when he says it, but he still had no place to say that when JD's going to be so upset about this. I smirk though when JD slaps his arm.

"Two weeks." JD states a little more like he's reassuring himself than Cox.

"It will be over in no time, don't sweat it, k." Cox responds before I turn my head and try to block out the sound of lips smacking. "Love you."

"Love you more." JD's arm slips over my shoulders as he pushes me to go forward, a sign that I don't have to witness anymore of their love fest. I hate that I still can't stomach to see two guys kiss- especially V-bear. But at least I can stay in the room, that's better than when they first got together. I remind myself of this as I hear Cox clear his throat as we enter the stairwell.

When I look over at JD I can see this look in his eyes, one that means that I've got a lot coming my way and I'm not sure we're going to be ready for it. My stomach twists in apprehension, I have to fix this or else I'm going to be dealing with a moody JD for the next two weeks. Nobody likes a moody JD, especially when I finally have time to hang with him like we used to before we started our internships.

"Man, we're cool, right?" I ask as I look at him with hope in my eyes. As he turns to face me completely I can tell the smile on his face is half hearted.

"Yeah, man. Why wouldn't we?" I raise an eyebrow as I study him. His stance is one that he only gets when he knows he has one of those days coming where normally Cox works the opposite shift and we've heard about some horrible accident that would bring an onslaught of patients into Sacred Heart. That miserable stance is the only thing that gives him away, because otherwise he's smiling as we step out of the stairwell. Placing a hand on his thin shoulder, I squeeze just to get his attention so Elliot and the kids don't see whatever expression might cross his face. "C-bear, c'mon, Jack and Izzy are gonna be late if we don't hurry up. Carla will castrate us if Izzy doesn't have perfect attendance." I can't help but laugh at the fact that JD fears Carla's threat as much as me.

Wait, castration would mean Carla and I can't have more babies. No babies means that her and I couldn't have a huge family like we want. Oh shit! I can't tell JD that Carla needs an EPT. **Note to self: remember EPT!**

"You know that I was against this whole thing." I inform him and take relief in the small spark of acknoweldgement that flashes in his eyes. He seems to be a little cheerier as we make our way towards Elliot and the car of children. I know it's all a show though. We've proven that Carla and Perry will never have this bond that JD and I share. Not to get all Sensi on him, but we are best friends for a reason!

I groan as JD slides into the back and sits next to Sammy and Jack. Somebody needs to get a freaking van because there's no way we can drag these kids around if they insist on growing.

As I climb into the driver's seat. I see Izzy smiling up at me from her seat in the back. I can't even tell my Vanilla Bear that Carla might be pregnant.

These next fourteen days are going to be horrible. I glare at Elliot, because she's half the reason that I'm going to be dealing with this.

Day one, here I come!

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!! and thanks for reading


	3. My first call

**Call #1: _(T-minus 13 days)_**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I miss you."

"Good."

"Good? Are you serious? You're such a jackass."

"Well, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you kissed me, Newbie."

"I kissed you? If I remember correctly-and trust me, I do- you kissed me first, on the roof."

"That I did, but you didn't have to kiss back, Janice."

"And I was supposed to do what exactly, with the great Perry Cox's tongue lodged in my throat?"

"Well, I don't blame you for being honored that I would actually want to kiss you-sober."

"You can't get enough of me."

"And I never will."

"Good."

"Now who's the jackass, JD?"

"I learn from the best. UGH! How come you agreed to Carla and Elliot's idea? It's so ridiculous and I don't think it's going to be fair on the kids."

"The kids will be fine with it. Jordan's going to watch them while I'm at work. I bet Jennifer will be with you when she can. Anything to go play with Isabella."

"I miss you."

"It's only been a day. Everything will be fine. In fourteen days you'll see how right I am."

"Why am I in love with such an arrogant ass?"

"bup, bup, bup. Now, Caroline, you know that I am quiet fond of your clumsy, nerdy ass. Now get back to work."

"Yeah, give the kids a kiss for me. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

A/N: the idea is that the chapters leading up to the wedding will be from POVs of everybody-and I do mean EVERYBODY- that isn't JD or Perry. These little snipits are just personal funsies that help move with the time line. Hope they are amusing for you guys as they were for me to come up with.

* * *

_(T-minus 14 Days)_


	4. Carla: It's NOT revenge!

_**This chapter is a little bit longer, not by much, but it is. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews it helps me to focus on this story rather than listen to my professor lecture about the hypothalamus and androgens...trust me this is far more interesting after your 5th class on the topic.**_

_**Disclaimer is on the previous chapter. I won't write it again or I may be forced to curl into a fetal position and cry at the fact that I've been forced to accept that his is total OOC of this world.**_

* * *

Stupid pee-stick!

Even stupider plus sign!

Damn Turk for being right!

I lean my cheek against the palm of my hand as I sit at the Nurse's Station. There has been one thing on my mind all day! Honestly, I don't know how I've even been able to help with the patients that some of these new interns have been too nervous to work on. I feel kind of obliged to help them since Perry is even shorter of a fuse than usual.

Stupid Perry and his stupid red hair. Red is close to pink, which was the color of that damn plus sign on the stupid pee-stick.

It's Perry's fault I can't tell anybody. Turk knows how bad I am at keeping the juicy stuff in. ARG! This is going to kill me, I know it!

I sigh, defeated, into my hand as I watch a few of the new interns scurry by. Only one thing that could mean; and I'm right as I catch a blur of white and red from the corner of my eye. I don't acknowledge his presence. Who cares if Elliot and I are partly the reason he's on even more of a war path than usual. I can't spill about my pregnancy because he's getting married! It's not fair!

"Well somebody looks just tickled to death to be here." I glare up at the sarcastic tone in Perry's voice. I have another thirty-two minutes until I can go home and talk about this whole pregnancy thing with Turk. I catch the bemused expression on Perry's face soften into something more concerned. I will have to thank JD once again for making the stubborn Irish man turn soft-even if JD will blame it on having three kids, but we know the truth.

"Ya know, Carla it helps if you normally respond." I move my head onto my other hand so I'm staring up with him, a distracted expression on my face. He just rolls his eyes as he looks me over. If I didn't know how much he was in love with JD, I'd swear the man was checking me out, but he does look rather concerned. Trying to not sound so disappointed as I straighten out my posture, I smile up at him.

"Well, I am babysitting the most stubborn ass doctor in the hospital." He sneers at me, but I can't help smiling for real at this. He leans off the counter and crosses his arms across his chest, his eyes never leaving mine as his thumb brushes his nose.

"You know that look doesn't work on you anymore." The sneer deepens as he focuses on his breathing.

"Gee-wiz, Carla, I wonder _why _I might not be in the best of moods lately." I roll my eyes as Perry starts into one of his infamous rants.

"Wa-ho, buster, you better not be pulling one of those rants on me, because I will have those cute little curls that JD loves so much be the only thing keeping you from falling from the roof." I watch as he doesn't seem phased by my retort, only to see one hand dart from his chest to smooth over his curly locks. I still wonder who's more protective of their hair.

"I'm no where near as bad about my hair as Julianne is." A brave intern-or just a completely idiotic one- either way he has a suicide wish, approaches Perry from behind, a chart held tightly against his chest before he coughs to gain Perry's attention.

"Sure you're not." I nod as if I actually believed that for a moment. There's been too many times I've caught him primping his hair for it to just be nothing. Perry's eyebrow shoots up as his shoulders tense. He looks at me with an amused expression. I glance at the intern behind him, an apologetic 

expression on my face before Perry spins on his heels, transforming into the evil doctor from hell that all the interns fear.

"I really hope that you're going to tell me that your patient is free to go, dying or wants to dedicate today as 'Perry Cox-best damn doctor' day, because if you re-he-he-ally feel it to be so important that you come and involve me in a simplistic situation like a hangnail, I will be forced to assign you nothing but impactions for the remainder of your time here at this private center of hell. And if you think you'll be able to avoid it once you've become a 'real'," I watch as Perry shrugs his shoulders to emphasize the air quotes, before gesturing at the poor intern again. "doctor, than you must have forgotten who I am exactly." The intern flinches before he gulps and nods.

"Dr. C-c-cox," Aw the poor baby. I glare at Perry's back as I see the intern start to stutter. Damn my hormones are already starting to flare up. I hope that I can just pass it off as some kind of PMS.

"If you don't spit out whatever meaningless words you feel were so important you had to come and find me," he glances at the watch on his wrist before glaring down on the intern again. "Ten minutes before I was free of this hell hole for a whole evening, I will gladly put the world population of idiots at a lower number."

"Um." The intern is looking at me for a second and I can do nothing but shrug. "My patient's mother is requesting that you look at her kids." With that the intern hands Perry the chart and dashes off towards the closest exit. Perry spins around and motions with his head for me to follow. I know that look, but for some reason I can't place it exactly.

On my feet in a matter of seconds, I fall into step besides him as we speed walk towards the room in question. As we open the door I stop. There's a loud cry of joy and the next thing I know there are blurs of color that pounce on Perry. I glance around quickly to make sure that JD was no where in sight.

"Pops!" I look down at the little girl and boy clinging to Perry's legs. He seems so happy as I see him kneel to their height to kiss both their heads before smiling at Jordan. A real smile, I haven't seen that since the night we brought up the plan three days ago.

"Per, I wasn't sure if you or JD were working. How are you holding up?" I glance at Jordan, trying to figure out why she's so concerned. Normally I'd expect her to be going into whatever her reason was for being here. If she has the kids though, that means she just left Turk and JD.

"Well, Jordaroo, being as I'm still here in the hospital, I can say I've honestly seen better days. What about you? What brings you from your usual haunting grounds?" Jordan smiles at the teasing. I'm so glad that her and Perry stayed civil after JD and Sammy came into the picture. I really would have hated to deal with that.

"I wanted to get Jennifer's shot out of the way and maybe you can take care of Jacky's cast while we're here." In other words, the woman was here so Perry could spend some time with his kids before she took them until the wedding. "Hey, chica." I smile as Jordan acknowledges my presence.

"Jordan." I state as Perry makes his way from a drawer towards Jack. I watch as he inspects the arm trapped underneath the blue plaster. Jack's smiling at his dad as he holds his arm out expectantly.

"Dad said that my arms gonna look like a raisin!" Jack grins up at Jordan, winning a grin from her and Perry as he looked up with a smirk.

"That's JD for you. Comparing everything to food when it comes to these guys." Jordan laughs at Perry's statement.

"Oh please, I'm afraid to see how you would have explained it to him. I can just see you trying to tell him something about sports or alcohol and the confused look on his face." Perry rolls his eyes before he starts the process to remove Jack's cast. "Might as well have a big kid explain it to the little guys."

"That's the truth." Perry doesn't look away from Jack's arm as he pulls the plaster away with a grin at Jack's amused cry of disgust. Both Sam and Jennifer are there in a second to see what their brother was so disgusted about and match his cry with their own.

"Pops, can my arm be awl pooney too?" Sam asks as he holds out his arms for Perry to look at.

"Ew, Jack that smelly!" Jennifer states as she pulls away from Jack's arm.

"It smells like Pops' after he taught Dad and us how to play football." Jack grins as he sniffs his arm with a wrinkled nose. I can't help but laugh at the memory that the odor brings to the boy. Of course it causes Perry to look up as though he were not offended by the comment as Jordan just joins in the laughter.

"You tried to get JD to play football? Please tell me it was a team game!" Jordan cries as she calms her laughter earning a smug and rather proud look from Perry.

"Now Jordan, just because he doesn't watch the stuff doesn't mean he can't play." I choke back a laugh at the image of JD actually knowing how to play the game, but the only thing that comes to my mind is him getting tackled by everybody as he yells out some random statement-probably about waffles.

"Mom, it was so much fun! Me, Jenny and Sammy helped Dad try to get past Pops." Jack informs us proudly as he allows Perry to wash down his arm with a towel, trying to clean up the suffocated skin of his arm.

"And that would probably be how somebody broke his arm." Jordan says with a smile towards Jack before glaring over at Perry. I can't help but love how normal having kids made Jordan. She's not that scary woman we'd always thought she would be. It was so strange when she and Perry were on again and off again, but I so can't believe I never figured out that he was gay. That would have made things _so_ much easier.

I sigh contently before looking over my shoulder at the sound of sneakers approaching. Moving slightly from my spot against the door frame I lean in for a kiss from my baby. Turk just smiles as he slips an arm around my waist, pulling me close as he watches the little gathering before us. I look up at his small grunt and watch as he watches Sammy stand just a little out of the picturesque group. This makes me frown and want to cry, yell, scream, break something, cry some more and, oh well, about another fifty billion emotions that rush through a hormonal mother when she sees a sweet child like Sammy- not that I was saying that when he and Jack were teaching Rowdy and Steven how to _paint_ the bricks by the fire place last week- but still, he doesn't deserve to feel like an outsider.

"What is going on in this room?" Turk eyes Perry and I'm sure he's about to make a joke that might anger Perry. My baby's learning to test the water before he jumps. "Do I need to go let JD know what happens when we separate you two for a day?" Well at least he tested it before he leapt into the water on whatever suicide mission he's on.

Jordan fits Turk with a look that would probably match the anger that's washing through me at the moment, but I need to stay on my husband's side. For now, then I can kick his ass for that insensitive comment later. Perry on the other hand is taking it better than I'd expected. He's not red in the face and 

the vein isn't even present as he looks at each of his kids' faces- all three of them- before finally settling on Turk.

"Hey there, Gandhi, how exactly do you think I've been since the, oh I dunno, 84 hours since I last heard or saw any sign of my fiance? How is _my_ Newbie, anyways?" Jack and Jennifer look up at their dad while Sam looks towards Turk expectantly.

"Uncle Tork," Sam starts as he looks up at us with those amazingly large blue eyes that he inherited from JD. I feel my heart start to melt. Curse these damn hormones. But Turk is kneeling to pull Sam into a hug. I hope we have a little boy for his sake, he is kind of jealous that JD and Perry have two.

That's when I hear Jordan snort in amusement and realize that I've just brushed my stomach in that way that all mothers remember doing when they found out they're pregnant. I groan as I look at Turk for help, but he's too busy carrying on some conversation about how Perry shouldn't freak about having moved JD out for a couple weeks. I know this will be fought over for a few more days, and with a handful of other people to bat.

If I have to stay quiet about the pregnancy than Perry can deal with the separation. This isn't revenge. Honestly, I really do think that in the long run both Perry and JD are going to benefit from these two weeks. For now though, I need to get Jordan to stop smirking at me. DAMNIT! I will get to tell everybody about the pregnancy on my own terms for once. I will not have it spoiled again.

I narrow my glare at Jordan and I'm pretty sure she understood what it meant, because she rolls her eyes before lifting Jennifer into her arms and turning to place a hand on Perry's shoulder.

"Now, Perry, I think you might just need to let DJ's girlfriend here win this fight. He is the one that probably has a sex embargo being held over his head if he gives into the pleading that I don't doubt is coming from your little lady." At this comment Perry's anger seems to smolder just a tad as he looks back down at Sam's face and I can see the anger seem to melt from his face before he walks over to take the boy from Turk.

"H-ok, here's what's happening, kiddos." Perry turns to Jordan, Jennifer and Jack as he pats Sam's back tenderly. I look over at Turk with a small smile and he nods in approval. We shouldn't be so worried that Perry was going to let Sam feel left out. "You three are going to go stay with your mother until the wedding." Perry paused as three voices started to complain. I can see Sam look confusingly at Perry before looking at his brother and sister. There's the eyes getting wider as he looks up at Perry and I can almost see that being a child version of JD, which must either be killing Perry or soothing him.

"Sammy, you're staying with your brother and sister, don't worry about that." Jordan states as she sees the lost look on the child's face. With that comment his little shoulders fall slightly and he sighs into a smile.

"Hey guys!" I look behind me and find Elliot in her lab coat, I glance at Turk and realize that he isn't in his scrubs.

"Turk," I start, but Elliot cuts me off.

"Something happened with the schedule and Perry got switched for a double today and JD's off. But you get all tomorrow off, Perry." Elliot adds the last sentence as the death glare that is coming from Perry heats the entire room so much that we don't even have to look to know it's there.

"Per, you're going to spend the day with the kids and me." Jordan states. I think Elliot could kiss her at this moment for saving her like that. I was just going to ask who exactly was going to watch Perry, but that explains it. Now who do I have to kill for messing with my schedule?

* * *

**_Anybody watch thursday night's episode?! I loved Cox talking to Sam that was ADORABLE!!_**

**_Let me know what you thought._**


	5. My missed calls

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

'_JD doesn't have his cell on him tonight, but he'll call you back when he gets it back, so leave a message after the beep.'_

'Why the hell is Gandhi on you're answering machine? He took your cell away? Does he have any clue what could happen if nobody can get a hold of you? And if he's screening your ca-BEEP

'_JD doesn't have his cell on him tonight, but he'll call you back when he gets it back, so leave a message after the beep.'_

'He shortened the message length too? Oh.My.God. I will have to truly strangle him because there is obviously too much blood flowing to that single nut he has in his p-BEEP

'_JD doesn't have his cell on him tonight, but he'll call you back when he gets it back, so leave a message after the beep.'_

'Hey, JD, I'm just calling to see how you're doing and hope that Carla and Turk are treating you well at their place. And, you know, I love you. BEEP


	6. ElliotII: I lost him!

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs. But I do know that everybody must go and watch Princess bride before may 8th's episode! Most awesome movie and hopefully episode EVER!! But they all belong to Bill Lawerence and the ABC/Disney family tear not me...

Anyways: on with the story, enjoy!!

"Do you know how much I want to kill Jordan?" Turk grumbles from his seat across the table, his eyes focused on the cup in his hands. I roll my eyes as I watch Carla and JD glare at him.

"I'd take your place, Chocolate Bear, but Carla and Elliot would kill me." And now it's my turns to roll my eyes at the glare that comes from JD's comment. Please, he really thinks that this is a problem? Turk's talked with Perry alone before, they can totally work this night shift together.

'_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul."_

I glance at JD to make sure that what I just heard was right. I didn't recognize that ringtone for anybody in particular. Was it Kim's? I try to think of why Kim would be calling him. They haven't exactly had the best relationship since he told her that he was involved with Perry. Don't think about that! I focus back on JD as he looks at his phone with a confused look.

"Bambi, who's that?" A grin spreads across JD's lips and he snickers before shaking his head.

"It's Jordan's ringtone." He adds before opening the phone. He doesn't know that Perry is spending the day with Jordan. Oh, that sly bastard! I grab the phone from his hands and pull it to my ear, shaking my head in disbelief that Carla and Turk didn't move faster.

"Hello?" I smile as I hear Jordan's voice on the other line.

"Stick? I thought I called Lover boy's number." I laugh as I hear Perry grumble something in the background. I wonder if she stole the phone from Perry.

"Well, since Perry's with you all day, we weren't sure if he'd tried to steal it to call JD and get away with it. He did call a bunch when he was on shift last night." I see JD fix me with a bemused expression as he leans back and watches me with his arms crossed over his chest. Some of the habits those two picked up from each other, I swear!

Frick! Jordan just said something, um…

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Never mind. Listen, let Lover boy know that if he wants to see the kids to give me a call and we can set it up for whenever. Sam's still not used to being with me." I know how much this is hurting Jordan. Even if she'd never admit it, but she adores Sam, but he's just so nervous around her. I always kind of assumed that Kim put something in his head about her so he wouldn't get comfortable.

"Ok, I'll let him know and tell Perry he's going to get it if he keeps calling." I close the phone and slip it into my pocket, better play it safe today. Smiling I look up at JD's rather upset expression. He thinks he was supposed to get his phone back, oh well. I thought I was going to see my husband last night, but wound up staying up all night with a coughing, sniveling baby. I wish Angela just didn't have so many small parts, I'm always afraid of how those will get hurt. At least I didn't have a baby with JD.

I tilt my head ever so slightly as the image of what kind of child that would have made. She'd have gorgeous blue eyes, but her nose would be huge! And all the kids would call her big nose Reid, or Snotty, or Beak face or…

"Elliot!" Carla's voice pulls me back and I smile shyly. Thankful that I hadn't uttered anything ridiculously random as JD always does when he comes out of his day dreams.

"You are aware I'm a big boy, right Elliot?" JD asks from his spot across from me. I could smack him so hard. I narrow my gaze at him. He thinks he's a big boy? Is Perry actually calling him a male? Well, he'd have to if they've had sex. I have to shake my head to rid the image of JD yelling Bombs away from underneath Perry. The only thing I can get to replace it is Beak face. He would be the reason that Beak face would have so many problems with friends. All his fault.

"I'd still love Beak face even though you cursed her with that nose!" FRICK! I blush as my friends look at me with curious expressions. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. How can JD act so nonchalant after he makes such random comments? Frick!

"Well, I'm going to go get Cox and Izzy from Jordan's." Turk announces as he pulls himself to his feet. He glances at me with a smile before throwing a pouty expression to Carla. I know she won't fall for that, she's too good.

"Want me to deliver any message to the kids for you, V-Bear?" JD smiles as he looks up at Turk, but that quickly turns to a frown as he shakes his head before looking at Carla and me. He has been so quick with his mood changes, I swear he's hormonal!

"That's ok, Turk. I don't want Elliot or Carla to think it's a secret message for Perry." I'm not sure whether I should say something or not. I clear my throat, but Carla has her hand on my arm before I can say something. Thank God, because they probably would have heard a bunch of squeaks with how upset JD's making me with all his whineyness. _Thisissoooogoingtobethebestthingforthem!Whycan'ttheyjustseethat!?_

"Bambi," JD rolls his eyes before pulling himself to his feet in one fluid motion.

"No, Carla, just stop with whatever you're going to say. I don't care how much this is going to be worth it in the long run. I miss my fiancé! I miss Perry! I miss my children! I miss having them wake me up before Perry takes them to school in the morning. I miss the kisses I get when Perry gets off a late shift and he doesn't want to wake me, or when I crawl into bed after a long shift and he pulls me to him even in his sleep. You don't get how weird it is to not be with the person you've woken up next to for the past 5 and a half years. I have never forbade you from seeing Turk or done anything this cruel to you! I'm so sick of this, just butt out of it." I'm pretty sure I'm going to cry when JD storms out of the cafeteria. It's so weird to see him do a full blown rant or hear him talk about how he misses Perry so much.

I knew he was being hormonal!

"I really feel for you tonight, Elliot." Turk states before he shrugs and kisses Carla. I nod asI get up to leave. JD shouldn't be alone right now.

* * *

I haven't been able to find JD for the past hour and I know that Turk told Perry about the tissy fit because he's tried calling and texting JD for the past half hour. I'm staring at my patient as the phone starts to vibrate in my pocket once again. So I pull it out, totally ready to give Perry a piece of my mind, but I see that it's Dan's number.

"Dan?" I squeak as I step out from the patient's room. I silently curse myself for talking on the phone in a no phone area. Stupid hospital rules.

"Elliot?" Dan seems a little caught off guard. I can't blame him. He probably never expected to have a female that wasn't Jennifer answer his brother's phone ever again.

"Yeah, Dan, what can I do for you?"

"I was calling to let Johnny know my plane landed." Frick! I hope Turk remembers to pick Dan up.

"I think Turk is supposed to get you. JD's working right now and he's nowhere to be found. Trust me, with the way he's acting right now you don't want to talk to him. It reminds me of this one time, when I was a high school sophomore-" I start to tell Dan about the time where my best friend for life, er, a week, decided to have a fit because she caught her boyfriend making out with me behind the bleachers. I don't get why she was so upset, she said she was going to dump him anyways.

But Dan decided to cut my story short.

"Oh, I see Christopher pulling up right now. Aw, how sweet Coxie decided to come along." I have to laugh at the amused tone in Dan's voice. I don't know who to feel more sorry for as I say my goodbye and hang up, Turk, Perry or Dan.

I ponder what the conversation would be like in the car, I can't expect anything too lively since Perry and Dan haven't really talked since. I stop as I try to remember when exactly the last time Perry and Dan talked. It had to have been the last Christmas when Dan came out to surprise JD.

"Boon, get a move on it!" I stop as I hear JD's doctor voice coming from a patient's room. That's when I have to step back or suffer the price of Boon running into me as he run's from JD. I look back at how quickly Boon is running from the room, and peak in. I really want to see what could make JD be that terrifying.

"Double frick!" I step up quickly to the bed and stare at JD's lower back. He is currently holding back the leg fat of a VERY large woman who seems to be hemoraging. "JD, what can I do?" I see JD pull away from under the woman and his hair is completely gel free, but he has blood all over. I grimace at him, but I know that other fluid shouldn't be present when somebody is bleeding out.

"Where is Boon with the on call Obstetrician?" I jump back at the growl that comes from JD. I don't get why he's looking for a baby doctor. Looking back at the additional fluid on JD's scrubs I remember my rotation in the nursery-shivering at the memory of all those little hands- I immediately grab a towel and hand it to JD, hoping he'll get the hint and wipe his face clean. I would have run out of here like Boon if I had JD yelling at me and looking like that.

"Dr. Dorian?" I look over at the gorgeous doctor that just walked in and sometimes I wish I was single, because he is so gorgeous. I just smile at him before I realize that he's taken JD's place between the patient's legs and JD has left the room.

FRICK!

I groan as I start to wander the halls. I'm going to get killed if I lost JD.

_Ifhe'swanderingaroundandfindsapayphoneandhasanychangeonhimandactuallycallsPerry,Iwillkillhimmyself-ifIeverfindhim!FRICKFRICKFRICKFRICKFRICK!!_

I jump when the vibration from my pager brings me back to the present situation of me having escaped the room of the 400 pound woman currently in labor-ew! I really don't want to know how, ok well maybe just a little, but how did he even get it in?

I glance at the page and than look towards the nurses' station where a very distraught Franklyn stood besides Carla. A beaker held tightly to his chest. Oh no, I pause as I stare at the look on both Carla and Franklyn's faces. I have to find JD, and like yesterday.

Turning around before Carla can say anything, I head towards the nearest stairwell with roof access. JD has to be there, that's the only place he will go to unwind-unlike Turk, Perry and Sean who go to the gym. I could smack him for not needing to work out and still keep such a svelt figure.

Focus, Reid:

Find JD!

* * *

A/n: So I found that I had some extra time and was able to spit this out. I now have basically only a few free days remaining and I have to fill them up with school. I've got something like a paper for each of my classes, all of which need either hours of research or hours of observation but a lot of hours to write. I wanted to get this out to you guys and I'll have one more POV post next week, but I probably won't be able to post anything else until after this semester ends for me.

Hope you all enjoy!!


	7. My Napkin Note

Per,

I'm at the bar with Turk and Carla.(The whole written on a cocktail napkin doesn't give that away does it?) They made me leave my cell at the apartment.

This is worst than when one of us has a conference over night somewhere, at least we have the phone or email.  Call me a girl, I know you will, but I'm having withdrawals! I miss you SOOOOO much! I'm going insane because I haven't seen you in _**four**_ days! FOUR!

Love you forever and always.

JD

P.S. 10 days until I get to rock your world, Sexy!


	8. Kelso: What Dorian learned from Perry

_Disclaimer_: I don't own scrubs...

Just to let you all know I'm standing on the edge of the semester's cliff, about to dive into finals, so I probably won't post again for a couple of weeks. Kelso's a little harder to portray than I thought. This is supposed to be a little vague, if there's anything confusing just let me know and it'll either be touched on in a later chappie or I'll adjust it.

* * *

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz_

I wonder if Ms. Sullivan ever realized how annoying she is? Maybe that's why she was able to put up with Perry before Dorian came along. Honestly, she thinks that she has this power over the board just because she has younger and firm breasts, well she is no Korean beauty, but they are worthy of staring at.

"See something you like there, Bob?" I blink up at her and smile casually as I go to grab another muffin from my basket. I grumble as I look back at my hand flailing around helplessly in the empty basket. Perfect.

"Well, I'll take into consideration that the board won't be looking for any reprucussions after this stunt. Now, I have a muffin basket calling my name at Coffee bucks and unless you have something of importance-maybe a way to make that ex of your's actually show some respect, you'll have to move it." Ms. Sullivan stares at me incredulously, but she does not get the problem with there being no more muffins.

"Well, Perry won't be in the _greatest_ of moods since Chica and Stick decided to separate him from Lover Boy until the wedding. I wouldn't want you to get caught in the wake of his destruction." With that the woman leaves my office in a huff as though she just won some kind of battle. Whatever she wants to think. I've learned long ago to just let the ladies think they've won and normally you get the quiet that you really wanted. Or Chiang in that new silk kimono.

I grumble as I stand from my seat and start towards the door. Glancing over my shoulder I snap my fingers. "Ted!" The meaningless and worthless lawyer scurries towards me. His hand placed so carefully over his sweat drenched bald spot. I grin as I brush my fingers through my glorious locks.

"Follow." I state as I leave the office. Ms. Sullivan is heading towards the daycare, which means she probably has those kids of hers. I have to say they are rather annoying, but that little Sam has his father's ability to worm into your heart even if you don't want him there. Either way, I want to avoid running into her again.

"Sir, I was working on some important work." Stopping in my tracks, I turn back on the cowardly man.

"Ted, we haven't had any lawsuits because the other lawyers pity us so much when they see you. There is NO important work." I turn around as we approach the nurses' station.

Ah, just who I was looking for.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Turkeltons," I smile before adding and dropping the smile. "and Doctor Cox." Perry nods in acknowledgement of my presence, but seems to be waiting for something to come from Nurse Turkelton.

"Dr. Kelso," Nurse Turkelton smiles politely at me before glaring back at her little bald husband.

"Well, Perry, I just wanted to let you know I heard from Ms. Sullivan that you are on a retreat from your midlife crisis and wanted to let you know that I fully approve of this little sha-na-na-gan that Dr. Dorian's friends so nicely came up with. Anything to watch you suffer." I grin as Perry brushes his nose before placing his arms across his chest as he stares at me. He should know that doesn't intimidate me. "But if you and Dorian continue to forget that you are doctors and the only reasons you come to this place so much is to save lives, than I will be forced to fire both of you." I catch the lost expressions on the Turkeltons' faces. I pivot on my heels to continue to coffee bucks, but stop to face Nurse Turkelton.

"Oh, and while you're watching Dorian, let him know that Harrison is willing to help him out with any problems he may be having." And with that, I see the red fury flash into Perry's face. Jealousy is an ugly demon, but I still find it amusing that Harrison has always been so attracted to Perry's '_man_'.

"Sir, I think that might have been illegal. You know offering to have your son sex up an employee and all." I won't even bother to look back at Ted. Sometimes he actually does recall what he learned out of the "Lawyers for dummies" book I bought him last year. Actually he bought it for himself as it was deducted from his paycheck.

Oh I do love saving money.

I smile smugly as that clumsy barista-who looks oddly like an intern I saw once- hands me a blueberry muffin.

My work for the day is done and now I can retreat to my office and wait until my little lady has called me. Enid will have to expect me home late tonight. I add a little bounce in my step as I return to my big chair in my office, with my muffin. The joys of my job.

* * *

Another chapter that loves to hear what you all thought. Good luck to anybody hitting finals!


	9. My unheard words

"Hey there."

"Hey, you'll never believe how happy I am to hear your voice!"

"Did you have to call my cell 15 times this morning?"

"I kept getting the answering machine."

"Yeah, Elliot put my cell in her labcoat.

"At least it was your voice on the machine this time."

"Hm, and I'm the girl?"

"We had this talk before, remember, Newbie? You're rubbing off on me."

"Is that what you call it? Here I thought-"

-BEEP- -BEEP-

"Ugh, JD, I have to go. Code."

"Miss you.

"Of course you do. Love you."

-Click-

"Love you too."


	10. Dan: Filling in the fav Uncle

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs.

Thank you guys for being patient and waiting for the next installment to this little fic. Please let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"UNCLE DAN!" Sam screams as he sees me standing besides my little brother. I squat at just the right moment so I can lift him into the air for a quick hug. I missed the little bugger and I think he's grown some since I last saw him. I glance over at Johnny who is being attacked by Coxie's spawns.

"Sam the man!" I say to my favorite little nephew who grins at the nickname.

"Hiya, Uncle Dan." Jenny and Jack greet from their spots on Johnny. I can't help but laugh at the image of my little brother being covered in children. He's still a kid himself and he's really marrying Coxie-the anti-kid!

"Are you here for da weddin, Uncle Dan?" I nod as I reach down and ruffle Jack's hair before lowering Sam to the hoard surrounding Johnny. Its not that I don't adore Jack and Jennifer, but they aren't my blood or my Sammy, I just think its so amusing how much they adore Johnny. Its kind of hard not to though. Johnny is just one of those people you just love, especially kids. Probably helps a lot that he's a big kid himself.

"So, Uncle Dan gets to wear the monkey suits with Jack, Sam and me." Johnny laughs as he looks off for a moment. I know how he goes off into his own little world, its so crazy. The kids and I exchange knowing looks before JD sighs sadly. "Perry wouldn't like the whole idea of tails though." I raise my eyebrow in complete curiosity. I should be used to this, but my little brother is one strange man.

"So, Johnny, we gonna go get lunch than take these monsters to see their Pops?" I notice the look in his eyes before he can hide it. Something's going on with him, because Coxie was upset when I mentioned seeing Johnny today. Christopher didn't want to talk about it either.

I'm about to ask Johnny bout it, but I'm interrupted by the chorus of kids begging to go to some pizza place. I glance at them before smiling up at Johnny. Pizza sounds awesome! Johnny, however, is shaking his head at them, which I feel is completely unfair. So I kneel down to their level, arms pulling the three of them to me, my head finding its place between Jennifer and Sam's heads. The four of us look up at him what would probably be the cutest puppy dog expressions ever.

"How is that helping, Dan?" Johnny grounds out between clenched teeth. What did Coxie do to Johnny to make the puppy dog face not work anymore? I used it to get him to do my homework all the time.

"Well, I see where you learned it from, Lover Boy." I look up at the sound of Jordan entering the room. As I pull myself to my feet I extend a hand in greeting. Best be nice to the mother figure for little Sam, not like Kim's ever going to be a great one.

"Howdy, Jordy. I do believe my spidey senses are tingling." Johnny rolls his eyes as Jordan scoffs at my joke. I am so allowed to tease her. I'm the adopted uncle for her kids too. She always mentions something about Ben having been a better one, but I don't know who this Ben guy is.

"Well, my dork senses were on overload." Johnny coughs behind me and I catch the look he gives Jordan. It's kind of amusing to watch them interact. I mean, they both are playing parent to the other one's kids and both had Coxie's love at some point. It'd be some insane soap opera, but the girls would have to wear sexier clothes. "You look like you're living through the separation pretty well, DJ." Jordan states as she pulls out three hats from somewhere-mothers are all magic to some extent. They have invisible Mary Poppins' bags, I swear.

"What separation?" I whip my head around so fast, I think I might need Johnny to check for whiplash after I strangle him for not telling me about his or Coxie's cold feet. "Is everything ok, little brother?" I ask with real concern. I've been trying really hard to do this whole supportive big brother thing especially with Mom and Nana Hobbs not taking Johnny being in love with a man well.

I can tell this wasn't something Johnny wanted to tell me, at least at this moment. If I came out here and missed my opportunity to pummel Coxie for breaking my little brother's heart, I don't know what I'd do. But Johnny looks me over once before nodding towards the kids.

"Hey, kiddos," He kneels to look them in the eyes as they watch him intently. "I'm gonna take Uncle Dan out for lunch, but I know Jordan's got something in the kitchen you'd love for lunch. Right, Jordan." Johnny looks up at Jordan and I hope she got the hint, because I'm about ready to go kick some Irish ass if he really, truly got cold feet on Johnny.

"Hey, Dad?" I look down at Jack as he fixes Johnny with a pensive look, but I can actually see that he's trying to figure something out in his head. Being the awesome father that my little brother is, he looks like Jack has his full attention. Which is hard, because Johnny has never been great on focusing on one thing at a time. Still surprises me that he was able to survive med school.

"Jack." Sam hisses from his place next to Jennifer, who was shaking her head. Jack looks at them both and shrugs before he throws his arms around Johnny's neck. I chuckle at the look of surprise that crosses his face at the unexpected movement.

"You're not leaving right?" Johnny looks at Jack's sincere expression before looking from the other two kids to Jordan, sparing a glance at me before closing his eyes. I know he's trying to figure out something in his own head. I think that there's something I'm missing here. Which is awesome, let's leave the favorite Uncle out of the family moment. I see how it is!

"Jacksters, I'm just going to get lunch with Uncle Dan and then we're gonna take you guys to the park afterwards." Jack shakes his head and I catch the look he sends his mom.

"Mom said that you're in big trouble at the hospital." My eyes widen at this news, I would never expect Johnny-my Johnny- to be in trouble. Coxie, totally, but never Johnny. Unless him and Coxie got caught doing-oh lord, no! My retnas! Must share imagery to make Christopher suffer with me. I rub my eyes, squashing the desire to scream in agony as the image continues to burn itself into the back of my brain.

"Oh, that. Ha." Johnny chuckles, which catches my attention, because Johnny never makes a chuckling noise unless he's really really uncomfortable, normally he's got a gigglier sounding laugh. I lean against the wall for support. Jordan's keeping a blank face so I can't figure out what's going on. Again, leaving the favorite uncle out of the picture.

"Well, I haven't been really happy since Aunt Carla and Aunt Elliot decided that having me move in with Izzy and her parents until the ceremony would be best. They haven't let me see you guys or Pops, so I kind of had a tantrum." Jennifer and Sam gasp and cover their mouths as their eyes widen in disbelief, while Jack just nods as he listens.

"Pops is gonna be mad!" Jennifer sing-songs as she wags a finger at Johnny. It's actually really adorable. "Tantrums are for bad kids and there aren't any bad kids here." She's amazingly good at scolding for a six year old, I wonder if it's in the Cox's genetics.

"Santa's not gonna give you any presents if you throw a tantrum, Dad!" Sam adds as he looks around at us. "If he skips you, he might skip us because we didn't stop you." Johnny shakes his head as he pulls both Jennifer and Sam, who are on the brink of tears at the prospect of Santa ignoring them, into his arms.

"No. No. Santa won't forget you guys. You've been really good this year. I might get a lump of coal though, because I broke Franklyn's office." Jack's eyes lit up with something as he bit back some laughter.

"Dad! We're not allowed to play with Franklyn's awesome toys! Why'd you break them? Now he won't let me play with the microscope anymore." Johnny fixes Jack with a look as the boy lowers his head with a smile on his face as he got caught for something that I'm not sure about.

"Alright, I think you've given your dad enough guilt for the moment. Let him feed your uncle before Dan's stomach decides little children might be a good treat instead." I laugh as the three of them look up at me in disbelief. It seems that my stomach likes Jordan's comment, because it lets out a low rumble that causes the kids to start talking excitedly amongst each other.

"I'll be back, kiddos." Johnny states as he kisses each of their heads before he directs me towards the car I bought him after Sammy was born.

0o0o0o

"Hey, buddy!" I grin as I walk into the hospital and see Christopher talking with Elliot near the nurses' station. Christopher looks up and smiles when he sees me. Oh, he would not be smiling if he knew what I plan on doing to him.

"Yo, Dan. Sup?" Christopher lets a small yelp out as I throw my arm across his shoulders and squeeze his shoulder a little excessively.

"Dan, you really shouldn't go and beat up Turk in a hospital." Elliot chirps up from her spot a safe distance on the other side of the station. I look down and start to wonder how exactly she was able to find a person in a wheelchair that quickly, but then I remember I'm in a hospital. These guys are freaking dime a dozen.

"Elliot, I'm having a talk with Christopher here." I smile at Christopher who seems to have that deer in the headlights expression down perfectly. I turn to look back at Elliot with my evil smirk before adding, "Unless you know why my little brother is currently grounded from seeing Coxie?" As I expected Elliot shook her head before having her pager start to beep wildly-Ooh, I love that song! That's the way-uh huh uh huh I like it uh huh uh huh-, giving her a reason to dash off in some random direction. Grinning, I turn back to Christopher and start to push him in the direction of the morgue. All the while, my little brother's best friend is looking around for some kind of help or escape.

This is going to be interesting, maybe I can get Coxie to help out on this too.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5. There's not that many left to go. It just looks like there's sooo many because I have the mini chapters in between. It keeps making me do a double take everytime I see this huge number and I'm like: wait, that's not right.

Hope you enjoyed


	11. My napkin note 2

_Per,_

_I'm at the bar with Turk and Carla.(The whole written on a cocktail napkin doesn't give that away does it?) They made me leave my cell at the apartment._

_This is worst than when one of us has a conference over night somewhere, at least we have the phone or email. Call me a girl, I know you will, but I'm having withdrawals! I miss you SOOOOO much! I'm going insane because I haven't seen you in **four** days! FOUR!_

_Love you forever and always._

_JD_

_P.S. 10 days until I get to rock your world, Sexy!_

* * *

Missing you like a fatty on Atkins misses cake.

Yours Always

-Perry.

(Happy I gave in to the 'missing you' factor?)


	12. Jordan: They made us soft

Disclaimer: Scrubs is not mine...only the puter that I use to write up the story.

* * *

I lean back on the couch as Perry scrubs a hand over his face before placing my phone on the table. He's a mess, honestly, I don't know what to do with him, because he's trying to keep himself together, but I know him too well.

I sigh as I grab for my phone.

God forbid, I actually let Perry see me being worried about somebody other than my kids.

"What'd Paige say?" I ask casually, I really don't care if his sister is going to be coming down or not for the wedding. She hasn't exactly been very warm to JD or Sam. What did that little boy ever do to her? He is practically her niece's twin so she better get used to him being around.

I manage to hold back a growl as Perry rolls his head to the side before he's able to actually look at me. It's like he's channeled all the times he's drunken himself stupid. I have to admit I don't miss seeing him drink like that; he does seem to be more careful with how much he drinks.

"She's not sure if she wants to look supportive of a ceremony that will surely be condemning not only JD and my souls, but the kids'." He groans as he stretches his arms in front of him, I got over watching the muscles work a long time ago. I'm just glad I'm not some insane ex-wife that can't even cope with the idea that my ex is in love with a man and our kids are quite happy with the set up.

"At least Dan is acting like a good uncle. Trying to make up for all the time he screwed up with Lover boy." I state. That's the closest I'm coming to actually complimenting that bafoon.

"You still think Ben would have kicked all their asses." Perry grins. I smile back, because we both know that we will never stop missing the biggest bafoon of them all.

"Of course he would've. He probably would have worked with Baldy to set up some horrible prank for your wedding though." I remind him of the Elvis impersonator he had appear at our's.

"Jordan, if I have to go to the bar with Bubbles and Gandhi again, I swear-" I don't think I'll ever know what Perry was going to threaten to do to Lover Boy's buddies, because the doors swung open at that moment. Both Perry and I had turned to see who, but I was suddenly attacked with a warm body, burying it's face in my lap.

"Mommy!" I look down at the braided brown hair that has taken up my lap. Jack is standing next to me. I have to look at him twice before I realize that he has indeed inherited Perry's scowl.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" I ask as I rub her back in a circular motion. I hope this helps calm her a little, she never gets this worked up. I look at Dan for any help, but he looks like he's ready to kill somebody. It still scares me to see a Dorian with a serious expression. It just never seems to fit on their faces.

Neither of my babies look like they're hurt, but I'm not done being motherly yet, because I haven't checked Sam over. I pause as Jennifer finally looks up , her face wet and red from her crying.

"S-s-she ta-ta-tookmySammy,Mommy!" I cringe at the jumble of words that come from her mouth. If only Stick was here to translate that rapid speech. I look at Perry for help, but he's currently looking Jack over, while sending death glares at Dan.

"She?" I shouldn't have asked, because I don't think Perry had heard what Jennifer had said. At the word, his head spun around to face me. I could see the fury in his eyes, but he had managed to stop his scary face from emerging. See how soft these damn kids made us?

"Where's Sam, Dan!" Perry demands from clenched teeth. Dan, on the other hand, jerked his head towards the door.

He better not think that I'm some weak little lady who has to stay here and cheer up her children while the big burly men-which only Perry is- go out and kill the woman that dared to take Sam from us.

"I let you take them to the park and Kim shows up?" I hear Perry growl at Dan before they close the door behind them.

This is Jack's sign that he can finally stop scowling. His hands remain balled in fists at his side.

"Mom, why does Sam's mom hate us?" I shake my head, attempting to calm myself before I respond with language that my son should not hear at this age. My hand is still rubbing circles along Jennifer's back. I can feel her breathing start to slow. I'm hoping she'll fall asleep to this as she always does. That will give me one less worry while I figure out whether or not I should call Lover boy and let him know what happened.

"She doesn't hate you." I finally reply as I offer an arm to Jack. He burrows his head against my shoulder. A voice in the back of my head is grateful they are here because I am forced to stay and calm them before I can go and rip Sam from Kim. I don't care what claim she holds on Sam with the whole giving birth to him thing. She moved to Washington because she didn't want to deal with JD and Perry. She's the one that's been absent from Sam's life the past four years.

Times like this, I wish Ben was still around. Ben would know how to turn this whole thing into a joke. He always did, that's why he never took the leukemia seriously.

"Jordan," Perry is standing in the door way. I look up at him and gesture towards my phone that's still on the table.

"Don't do anything too rash, Per." I state knowing that it's more of a comfort to myself than actual advice. I watch as Perry steps forward to grab the phone, leaning to kiss Jennifer's head and do a small salute to Jack who responds in the same manner.

"Pops is gonna go get Sammy back, ok Jennifer." Jack whispers as he pats his sister's shoulder. She looks up at him and sniffles as she nods. Both of them look back at Perry and I can see the softy that he's become. In all that rage of _his_ Sam being taken, he's still able to give the kids a look that shows how much they really do mean to him.

"Softy." I mutter as I continue to hug Jack and Jennifer to me. Perry just raises an eyebrow as he watches me and scoffs before turning and heading out the door, the phone already flipped open and the number dialed before he puts it to his ear and shuts the door.

"Mom," Jack starts as he keeps staring at Jennifer's saddened face. I do not like seeing either of my kids looking this distraught. I will willingly go and kill whatever it is that has made them upset, and I doubt that anybody would complain if Kim suddenly disappeared. I shake my head, because I'm daydreaming too much, its not healthy. How did Lover boy get away with it all the time and still wind up slightly ok?

"Jacky?" I ask as I lean my head on top of my number one man.

"I love you." I smile as Jennifer mumbles in agreement against my other shoulder as she drifts to sleep.

"I love you both so much." I reply and I'm not lying. Jordan Sullivan, cold hearted bitch who was once proud to say she was dead of all internal and external emotions was 100 percent in love with her kids and even her ex's step son. I smile as I think about how the three of them wormed their ways into my heart. I'm glad I wouldn't have it any other way.

"How about we watch the Princess Bride?" I ask about their favorite movie, knowing that they'd need something to distract them until Perry and Dan brought Sam back. I don't even want to entertain the idea that they won't bring him back. I know this has been so hard on Per and Lover Boy, but to have the stress of Sam being with Kim would make things harder for them. I'm just not that cruel to wish it on them.

"YEA!" Jack and Jennifer cry. Jennifer suddenly more awake than she had been a few minutes earlier. Getting them onto the couch, I stand and make my way to set up the DVD. I look over my shoulder, smiling at the picture behind me. Jack is sitting with Jennifer resting her head on his shoulder. I can't help but allow the smile to falter at the fact that I know that Jennifer normally has both Sam and Jack on either side of her.

I shake my head of the thought as I put the DVD in and make my way back to the couch. Both kids separate so I can sit between them. I pull the throw blanket over our laps and both kids rest their heads on me as the movie starts.

* * *

I know this is a little shorter, but even this much was fighting me. This is probably not my favorite chapter, but I like it enough. It has been sitting and being edited for over a month. I had this written well before NBC started talking about ep 709: My Princess. I love the Princess Bride and thought it was hilarious that they turned it into an episode.  
Let me know what you guys think. I always love to see what needs to be fixed or what's done well.


	13. My interrupted call

"Oh hey, Jordan. I actually wanted to ask you a favor!"

"Please don't sell your soul to _that _Hell-kitten, Aphrodite."

"Oh, I can deal with this. How are you?"

"I've been much better."

"I'm at work or else I'd-"

"Bambi, give me the phone."

"Carla?"

"No!"

"That wasn't a question, Bambi. Now give me the phone."

"JD, don't give her-"

"Perry,"

"JD…"

"Perry, you should know better than to call JD at work. You two shouldn't even be talking right now! And you shouldn't be using Jordan's phone to sneak around that! I swear, you two-"  
"Carla, tell him Kim took Sam."

"What…oh, Perry, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, just let him know I'm going to talk to her and get our son back."

"Of course."

-Click-


	14. Izzy: Why are they sad, Daddy?

_

* * *

_

Before I start this chapter there's a few things I want to address:

_1) I want to apologize for the break in posting. I know others who leave much larger gaps in their postings, but I was actually pretty proud with the schedule I had going with posting the chappies. I went on a mini vacation and I just can't deny a free week at the beach :)_

_2) I wanted to thank everybody who's commented and favorited/alerted this story-So thank you! _

_3) There's only a couple chapters left here and I'm working on (what I'm 99.9 percent sure is) the second to last chappie at the moment but I wondering what you guys would prefer to have this end just at the** ceremony**, **reception** or **honeymoon**?_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you sue me for this just know you will only inherit my student loans.

* * *

I really have no idea what has been going on lately. But I really can't complain. I have my favoritist people with me all the time. Tio JD has been spending the night the last couple of nights and last night Dizzy came over to spend the night too. Sleepovers with Dizzy are awesome and Daddy and Tio JD make it so much more fun.

Only, Dizzy's been kind of really sad. She likes to stay near Tio JD when he's around. I love my tio, but he really needs to give me back my best friend. I don't get to see her very often and he's not sharing her.

I look back up at Dizzy, because she's too busy watching the movie Tio JD and Daddy chose. The doll that she had been playing with is still laying on the ground, right where she left it when she ran to her dad.

Grabbing the marble near the doll, I chuck it at Dizzy's head. She better decide to come back and play. This is my house, so she should be here for me.

"Owie." Dizzy just covers her head as she cuddles even closer to Tio JD. She doesn't even look at me! I think I'm going to regret that, because I'm staring at Tio JD as he looks over at me with a mean face. He smiles at me before rubbing Dizzy's head.

"Come here, Mocha cub." He motions for me to come over to him and Dizzy, but I don't want to. Instead I look up at Daddy and wait to see if he's going to pick me up. I glance back at Dizzy and her daddy and than back at my daddy. He's watching the movie and he doesn't even look at me. I start to sniffle, because I know that will make him pay attention.

"Isabella," Daddy starts without looking down at me. I sniffle again and he bends to pull me onto his lap. I smile from my place at Dizzy, but she's not even looking at me. "This is one of the best shows ever." I lean my head against Daddy's shoulder and decide that watching my bestestestest friend be sad is not fun.

"Daddy, why is Dizzy so sad?" I ask as I finally give up. Daddy looks at me and he's got that look on his face where normally Mommy, Tia Elliot or Tio JD help him out of. I catch him glance at Tio JD and Dizzy before he lifts me up into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder. He motions something to Tio JD, when my uncle looks up at us, that I really don't understand. They have this weird hand language that none of us kids get.

We leave the TV room and go to the kitchen where we can't be heard. This is normally what Mommy does with Tia Elliot when she comes over. But Daddy puts me on the counter and turns to get some soda out of the fridge.

"Ok, now what's bugging my little African princess?" I grin as Daddy hands me a cup of grape soda.

"Dizzy doesn't want to play with me. She only comes over and stays with Tio JD." I pout. Daddy just looks at me and nods.

"Sweety... I'm going to tell you a big girl secret ok?" I nod. I'm a big girl and I can totally keep a secret! I never told Daddy that I made Jack and Sam put dresses on. "Your Tio JD has been staying with us for a little while... because your Mommy and Tia Elliot thought it would be really romantic if he and Tio Perry don't see each other until the ceremony on Saturday." I scrunch up my nose at the idea. Mama and Tia Elliot shouldn't have done that, don't they remember how sad Tio JD gets when Tio Perry goes away on those big doctor meetings? Than we never see them for a week and Dizzy, Sam, and Jack are over here a lot more with Jordan- least its not Sammy's mom, she's a sticky face. I look up at Daddy who is watching me as I think.

"But Dizzy didn't start coming over until this week and Tio JD's been here for," I stop and start to count away at my fingers. I extend all my fingers towards my Daddy and fix a very thoughtful expression. "Six days." Daddy laughs and kisses my head.

"Baby, he's been here for nine days." He holds up one hand with all his fingers and the other with the thumb down. I look at him before I lean forward and point at each finger counting them to make sure he actually got the right number. Sometimes he just doesn't know his numbers good.

"Nine days?" I ask and Daddy nods.

"And Sammy's mommy decided that she wanted to have him stay with her." I frown. Sammy's mom isn't supposed to have him unless Tio JD and Tio Perry let her and I know Tio JD won't let her have him.

"Why is Dizzy upset if Sammy's with his mommy?"

"She wasn't supposed to take Sammy. Tio JD and Dizzy are very sad that she did. Jack's staying with your Tio Perry to make sure he's ok, just like Dizzy is with Tio JD." I think I understand, but I nod anyways. Tio JD is hurt and Dizzy is here to make him happy again. It must be a really big ouchie that Sammy's mommy made if Daddy and Tio Perry can't cheer him up.

Daddy picks me up and puts me on the ground as I drink my soda. I hand the glass to Daddy before I turn and run back into the TV room. I stop in front of Dizzy and Tio JD. Dizzy's asleep in her daddy's arms, but Tio JD smiles at me. I lean in and give him a big hug before pulling away to kiss his forehead. Mommy always makes things better by doing that. It should help him a little bit.

"What's up, Mocha Cub?" Tio JD asks as he smiles at me, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't want you to be so sad. It's making Dizzy sad too." I look up as Daddy comes back in and sits on the floor next to us. "Sammy's gonna come home soon." I say as Tio JD's phone starts to ring.

* * *

Another chappie down. Hope you enjoyed it I'll post the next chappie sooner than later, I promise.


	15. Our Letters in the locker

Love notes in the locker? So Saved by the Bell, Per.

Can't we move up the ceremony, this is killng me!

Always & forever,

John

PS: Mr. Peeps misses you.

* * *

Well, you know me: I'm a romantic at heart.

Only 5 days left, we can do this.

Always,

Perry

* * *

This is the longest two weeks of my life! Nothing in med school compares.

Saturday and than we get a vacation.

Anyway we can meet up between our shifts?

(It's so bad that you writing 'John' is getting me hot.)

Always & forever,

John

* * *

You are aware, John, that Carla will kill us if she finds out we're not blue and we've seen each other.

Only a couple of days then I can see your smiling face.

Always,

Perry

PS: I am not directing a message to Mr. Peeps.

PSS: Miss you too

* * *

Did somebody else respond to my letters?

Because these are very anti-Cox.

I'm afraid I'll get used to the compliments.

Can the pod people please return my fiancé?

Always & forever,

John


	16. Janitor: My minidocs

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will...

Thank you for the reviews for the last chappie, here's the next installment, ENJOY:

* * *

Scooter hasn't been looking so happy lately, so making him miserable hasn't been as much fun. I think I overheard him telling that bald surgeon of his that 'Mr. Peep' was on the 'fritz'. Whatever the hell that meant. Granted, it's been harder to torture the kid since he hooked up with Angry Doctor a couple years ago, but I can still get a few good ones in when he's not watching. The last two weeks though, have been so boring, it feels like the first couple weeks when Scooter first got in the relationship and I couldn't find him without Angry Doctor right behind him. This time, the job of making him unhappy isn't even an option, he's like it 24/7.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not disappointed that Scooter's been down, I'm quite happy that he's miserable. The problem is, that I didn't cause his misery. No, Scary Nurse and Blonde Doctor are the reason that he's so miserable.

This means that I've been forced to actually look like I'm doing my work; which would be the reason that I've been mopping the same spot near the nurses' station for the past two hours. Of course, I'm not here because the reasons that I'm bored are standing there discussing some big thing happening tomorrow.

"Elliot, Carla." I watch as Scooter's idiotic brother comes over. He's always smiling, but he has threatened some pretty serious harm if I'm caught screwing with Scooter this week. I don't get what's going on, did they break up? Angry Doctor's been out of it too. They haven't been here at the same time either. That would make my life easier. I smile at the thought of having Scooter unguarded once again.

"Jumpsuit!" Leaning against my mop I glance at the hoard of little people looking up at me. They are truly terrifying creatures, especially since they seem to be some genetic mixtures of Angry Doctor, Scooter and Angry doctor's ex-wife. The other little one that isn't glued to the group at the moment, I just hope she doesn't become like Scary nurse, because the world doesn't need more scary nurses that get in the way of a simple janitor just doing his duty of cleaning the hospital. I need to find out where I can get a mini-me. Maybe I can get him to have super powers and gills.

HA!

I have to laugh at the idea of me actually working. I don't think I've touched a toilet for the purpose of cleaning it since before Scooter and his gang started here.

"What is it, mini-doc?" The oldest one-he's like a mini-angry doctor- is smiling up at me. The mini ex-wife and mini-scooter are looking around my cart in search of something. I roll my eyes, they're looking for Sanchez or James, maybe even Gregory.

"Uncle Dan said you had some cool toys." I glare at Scooter's brother. I will kill him, or maybe I can torture Scooter by getting his brother, or would that make him happy? Hm, dilemmas, dilemmas.

"Well, I've got a knifewrench that should be good for you to play with." I turn to grab the invention from my cart, but stop at the irritating whistle that sounds from down the hall. I look over my shoulder to see Angry Doctor storming down the hall towards me and his mini-clones. The three of which have already run to attack him. I'm surprised that he hasn't melted from the fact that they are showing him unconditional love. Maybe Scooter following him around helped to train him for this.

"Bad Lurch!" Does he think I'm a dog or something, because he keeps wagging that finger in my face. "Do naaaawt let my children go anywhere near your death traps." I roll my eyes once again as I look down at the red headed man. He looks really tired. I honestly would think a break from Scooter would let him get more rest, not look this haggard.

"Sam," I look over and see that one blonde surgeon that actually carried mini-scooter inside of her. I don't know what it is she did, but she doesn't seem to ever be welcomed back here. That little group of crazies seems to want to kill her when she arrives. Even Angry doctor's ex-wife asked me to help teach her a lesson or five. Angry doctor, living up to his name, takes a step in front of the little clones before he brushes his nose.

I'm about to start spraying the counter top, even offer to take the clones on a ride around the floor on my cart. I'm about to say this, because the look on Angry doctor and Mini-scooter's mom's faces are pretty scary. Again, I was about to say something, but that's when Blonde Doctor called out to me.

"Janitor!" I smile over at her. Still the nicest lady to work here, even if she's walking around in those terrible weapon shaped shoes.

"Yes?" She keeps her hands behind her back as she looks up at me.

"Would you do me a favor? We need somebody who would be willing to record Perry and JD's ceremony this weekend." I hear Angry doctor growl behind me. If I do this favor, than both of them will be at my mercy. I would have something to hold over them. If I do this, maybe they can help me get some more of the materials I've been stealing for the past decade for my taxidermy hobby.

"See, I just can't deny anything when you smile at me with those blue eyes." I grin wider as she squeals with joy at me agreeing. I don't think she understands that if she continues to ask me for favors I might have to get Sanchez to peck out her eyes so they can't make me do things anymore.

"Now, see here, Barbie." I turn to see Angry doctor staring at Elliot. "I want to know that Lurch here isn't planning on mopping down the aisle so Joan slips and ruins that ridiculous gown that you talked her into buying. Since we all know that we only get married once in our-" I turn around and take the camera from Elliot before wandering off down the hall. No reason for me to really pay attention. He knows I won't hurt Scooter on his big day.

Whenever Angry doctor decides to leave, I'll have to ask when exactly the wedding is. Can I wear my uniform? Also, can I bring Steven's girl dog friend?

* * *

I couldn't resist having a chapter with the Janitor's POV. Hope you enjoyed :)  
And it looks like the Honeymoon is winning so far, but it's still open: ceremony, reception or honeymoon, where do you want it to end?


	17. My late night phone call

"Perry?"

"Well, I hope that's the only person who's calling you at this time, Sleeping Beauty."

"Ish 3am. Wash goin'n?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"mmmm…miss goo too. I'd love to talk, but I have a shift in two hours. Come to bed will ya?"

"Just a few more night. Hey, John."

"hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Perry."


	18. TurkII: Time to bust a move

Chapter 9 of the story- so ff net says its ch 18, but I swear its the 9th biggie. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I just wanted to say there's 5 chapters plus a little epilogue. Enjoy and reviews are always welcomed :)

Disclaimer: I don't own, never will.

* * *

"So what's this big surprise for Johnny, Coxie?" I can hear Dan pop his gum as he grins over at Cox. Choosing to just eaves drop is easier than having to involve myself in this conversation. The fact that I'm this close to beating this game without Carla or JD is huge- we'll ignore thje fact that its the same one I waas playing when Sam was born! I am so tired of playing those little Barbie horse riding games with Isabella and Jennifer. This is a man's game.

_You bastard shall not feed on my pony- Run, Ginger!_

I can see Cox stretching in the recliner. He doesn't look like he's really willing to answer that question. I hope he doesn't, because we have a meeting tonight and if Dan finds out, he'll want to come with. Wait, what am I thinking, Dan's going to tag along even if we don't tell him. I groan, because I think that's what Cox is throwing around in his head and the fact that I can tell what's going on in that man's head is proof of how much time I'm around him. The fact that these aliens just came out of nowhere and have decided to start shooting is not helpful. DIE ALIEN SCUM!

"Listen, Danny-boy, it's all under control. Gandhi and I are," I hear Dan's confused noise at Cox's nickname for me. As long as the kids don't start calling me I'm cool. That includes Dan. "Turk and I are going to go to a meeting today and then tomorrow is the big day." I can't help the smile that grows on my face. I just showed those alien bi-atches who's their daddy. "I see that makes you so happy, Gandhi."

Wait, what did Cox just say? "Wha?" I say as I look at him in confusion. Cox grins as the TV blasts the tell tale sound of game over. DAMNIT! I look at the screen with a frown, before pointing the controller at the doctor. "Do you not remember the whole 'don't-talk-to-Christopher-the-warrior-Turk-when-he's-playing-his-game rule?" I ask in a voice that scares me, because I think I could hear Elliot in it.

"Well, I'll just see what it is when we get there, won't I?" Dan says matter of factly, completely ignoring the fact that my rule has been broken. I turn to say something, but I see the clock and realize we have to head out to the lessons.

"Whatever floats your boat there, Daniella." I notice Dan scrunching up his nose at Cox's jab.

"You know, Johnny might get off on that whole girl name thing, but I am in I no doubt of my manhood." Grabbing my keys off of the counter, I turn to watch the expression on Cox's face, because this was not going to go over well for Dan. I wish I had some popcorn.

"Well, I don't re-he-he-he-heally think you want to know what gets Princess off, because I can assure you the," his fingers go up to make air quotes as he keeps a stern, scary ass look on his face. "Girl names are nawt it." He smirks as he leans forward, arms crossed over his chest. Dan, foolishly, chooses to stand his ground and chew his gum with an open mouth. He better not teach that to Izzy, I will kill him if she chews gum like a horse. Regrettably, I haven't paid close enough attention to the warning so I actually hear the words coming out next. "If I want to get JD off I normally just call him John while my hand's on his thigh." BAD IMAGERY! I turn and commence hitting my head on the door.

I will never let them sit next to each other again. He's totally pulled that stunt every time he eats dinner with us. I should have been able to tell. JD's voice lowers a bit if he's trying to hide the fact that he's ready for...eh...relations of the intimate type.

"That would be a new level of disgusting." Dan says as he turns to look at me. I'm still hitting my head on the wall. "You ok, Christopher?" I look at Dan and shake my head. I really need to see if the Janitor has anything strong enough to remove that imagery.

"He'll be fine. Probably has to talk to his girlfriend about what's appropriate at his house." My jaw drops as I stare at Cox. Honestly, he's supposed to be torturing Dan, not me! I haven't ratted him and JD out to Carla about the notes they've been leaving each other in the locker room.

"Gandhi, let's get going." Cox states as he reaches past me to open the door. I just stand there, shaking my head, as Dan and Cox leave.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Dan laughs as we approached the studio. He keeps staring at Cox and than looking at the people dancing around on the floor inside. I grin, because this is really going to surprise JD if Dan is in disbelief.

"Dan," I start as I look back at the man that looks so creepishly like his brother. He looks at me with a grin.

"Christopher, you know this stuff. Why are you here?" I sigh as I glance at Perry from the corner of my eye. I nod as the other man brushes his nose. Did I mention I've been around him too much?

"I want to surprise my wife with something romantic." Dan shrugs before he looks at Cox.

"What's your excuse, Coxie?" Dan asks as he eyes Cox. I don't know whether I should start making arrangements for Dan's funeral or not. Does he not get the fact that he's doing this for JD?

"Excuse?" I watch as Cox folds his arms over his chest once again. He stares down at Dan. "Well, Dan, if you would care to recall the reason why you're here, I'm sure that you might remember you're here for the _WEDDING_ of one Jonathan Dorian-that's _your_ brother in case you've forgotten- to Percival Cox-that would be me. Do ya remember that or are ya too busy focusing on knawing the same piece of gum until the end of time?"

Well, his rants seem to not have as much in them as they used to. I gasp as I stare at him in shock. He and Dan look at me, well I caused them to stop glaring at each other. Why do I feel like this would be a total JD moment.

"You," I point at Cox. "You can't rant unless you have JD!" Cox rolls his eyes at me, his shoulders shrugging as he looks behind us at the building.

"Gandhi, c'mon, let's go do this dance thing." I nod as we go in. But I know I'm soooo right. I just never expected JD to have _that_ much power in their relationship. Dan follows us in the building muttering something that sounded like: rock and roll, but I know he wouldn't do that, would he?

We all smile as Lindsey-the blonde at the front desk- who grins at us. She can't keep her eyes off of Cox, its hilarious! Cox nods at her as we approach the desk.

"Hi, Christopher." I nod, trying not to smirk as she continues to stare at Cox. "Perry, I'll help you with some of those dance moves if you'd like?" She bats her eyelashes up at him. Honestly, if I didn't see him with JD, I might be worried that he'd actually flirt back with this girl. She's hot, I mean, she's got these lovelies that make me so glad I'm not allowed to fantasize about Carla.

(Just for safety, because I know my baby can read minds: My baby's lovelies are perfect!)

"I don't think that's going to be necessary. But thanks for the offer." She frowns before pulling out a piece of paper.I can't believe what I see as she stands up and walks to Perry's side. I glance over at Dan and see him staring in disbelief.

"So, Coxie, you never told me why we're here." I watch as Cox rolls his eyes.

"To learn how to dance for my wedding tomorrow." I watch as Lindsey continues to rub her hands up and down Cox's arm. I look back and I'm trying to remember if she had that low cut of a shirt.

"Hey, Christopher, why doesn't she get off of Johnny's man?" I shrug as Dan and I fix Cox with a disapproving look. He looks back at us with a really bored expression as he pulls his arm from her grasp.

"Look, I'm here to take my last dance class so I can surprise my fiancé at our wedding tomorrow." Dan grins as he looks at Cox. You can tell its an approving smile as he looks at me. He leans in so it looks like he's trying to tell me a secret.

"Johnny made Coxie go super soft." I grin as a Cox turns a shade of red. He turns to us and growls before he brushes past to the dance floor.

"He's gay?" Lindsey looks completely heart broken. Nodding at Dan, I know he knows what his job is. He steps forward and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"He's very very in love with my little brother. But I do know a surgeon I can set you up with." I look at Dan in disbelief, he doesn't want her? Lindsey shakes her head and walks back to her desk mumbling about getting Cox to open his eyes.

* * *

"Hey baby." I kiss Carla's cheek as she comes to relieve Dan and my shift with Cox . The last shift. She's going to help Cox with Jack, Jenny, and Isabella tonight. They're all working on some project with Jordan. I don't know what's going on. What I do know is that JD and I are going to have another end of an era party. This time we're sharing it with Elliot, Sean and Dan.

"Turk," I look at Carla and she smiles sadly at me. "I'm worried that JD and Perry aren't going to appreciate this. I mean, so many things went haywire. Kim took Sam, JD lost all those patients in one day and Kelso threw him on paperwork for the last couple of days, Perry's been with you and Dan more than anybody else, and you know how he feels about being with Dan." She fixes me with a look that I know to just agree with.

"Baby, don't worry about it. They're going to appreciate this eventually. Maybe not tomorrow, or the day after, but in a few years, they will know what you meant to do." I win a beautiful smile from my ever so confidant wife. I lean in to kiss her, but I hear Cox start to clear his throat.

"Carla, if I can't talk to my fiancé, what makes you think that I'll let you make out with Gandhi in my house?" Carla rolls her eyes and turned to face Cox.

"Oh, you better not be trying to start something with me, old man." He grins as he lifts Jennifer into his arms.

" Let's see what Tia Carla has planned for us tonight." She smiles happily at us. I wave and head downstairs to meet with Dan and go to the party.

* * *

So this is going to be the last chapter that has a mini chapter attached. enjoy the final mini chapter :)


	19. My prewedding jitter call

"Whoever it is, you better have a damn g-"

"PERRY!"

"Oh god, Newbie, you are wa-ha-hay too excited for…arr...3am…A-are you _drunk_?"

"I only had a few shotsh and a couple beersh and then there wash the appletini I'm nurshing."

"I can't believe you woke me up because your drunk. The night before our wedding."

"Nu-uh! I…hey, how can you shleep? You're not worried about tomorrow?"

"As hell. Isn't Barb-zilla there with you?"

"I'm hiding in the bathroom, besidesh she'sh got her tongue insherted in Shean'sh throat."

"Typical. Ready for tomorrow, kid?"

"It feelsh like that butterfly house we took the kids to see at the zoo is living in my stomach."

"Take that as a 'yes'."

"Well, I'm new to this, you've done it before."

"Living up to your nickname, Newbie."

"I guessh."

"I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Oh god, Buttercup, be more of a girl."

"You knew what you were getting into."

"And why I was dreaming of what I'm doing to you tomorrow night is beyond me."

"Really? Can the doctor fix this for you?"

"Tomorrow, now let me get some sleep, kid."

"Alright, old man…Perry?"

"mmm'yea?"

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now go back before Barbie gets Carla to come after me."

"JayDeeeeee?"

"That'sh my cue, night."

"Night."


	20. Jack: waiting at the altar

Now is the time to be in absolute shock, because this is the start of the wedding section- they actually made it to the big day!! OMG! this covers about 4 chapters including this one. I've never been to a wedding, let alone one between two members of the same sex, so if anything isn't right, than blame the media for protraying it in correctly.The news has been having a feild day going over the amount of couples that have been getting married since my wonderful state of California allowed it.

And I just want to clarify that Jack, Sam and Jennifer Dylan refer to JD as 'Dad' and Perry as 'Pops'.

Discaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

I keep looking at Mom expecting her to say something, but she just keeps running her fingers through my hair. She knows she's messing it up, right? Looking up at Pops I can see that he doesn't look really nervous, but he keeps looking back at the doors where Uncle Dan and Jenny are.

"Per, you ok?" I look back up, because Mom's moved her hands to my shoulders, but watching Pops closely.

"Jordaroo, what do you think?" Pops grins at Mom, but there's this movement in his eyes towards the doors again. Mom laughs as she steps forwards and starts playing with Pops' tie.

"Don't wanna take a walk before?" I catch the low growl that Pops lets out as he runs a hand over his face.

"I'm good, just want to get this over and done with." I smile up at Pops as he looks down at me. I hear the noise that all the guests are making as they find their seats. I can hear somebody yell out Pops' name. The voice sounds oddly familiar, I turn and see a blonde woman approaching us. Pops looks surprised that she's coming towards us. I look once again as she gets closer and realize that it's Aunt Paige.

"Paige?" Pops stares at Aunt Paige for a minute before he pulls her into a hug. Aunt Paige looks completely shocked at this and it takes her a moment to return the hug. As they pull apart I can see Aunt Paige staring at Pops and Mom with curiosity.

"So Johnny's really gotten you into this whole hug thing, hasn't he?" Pops shrugs.

"I thought you weren't going to support this 'abomination' as you so nicely named it." Aunt Paige flinches before she smiles at Pops. Pulling her purse back onto her shoulder, she turns and quickly hugs Mom and rubs the top of my head. Again, with the hair!

"Dan called me." Pops' eyebrow finds it's place somewhere in the middle of this forehead. I grin because I know that Uncle Dan had said something that had really upset Aunt Paige the Christmas before last. I don't know what he said, but I know it was something about her needing to be more accepting of Pops and Dad's choice.

"Well, I'm glad that you came." Mom says as she places her hands back on me again. Aunt Paige and Mom smile at each other.

"I'm going to go find a seat." Pops nods before gesturing towards the area that the UncleTurk and Uncle Sean were with Izzy and Abby.

"Barbie'll be over there with Carla. Can't keep those women away from the baby for long." I can see Aunt Paige get this smile on her face that I normally see on Tia Carla or Aunt Elliot's whenever somebody mentions baby. Even Mom gets that look every now and then.

I catch Pops' head shoot up and look towards the doors, I look and watch as Uncle Dan enters the room. He walks quickly towards Uncle Turk and starts whispering in his ear. I glance at Pops, who is staring at my Uncles with a murderous glare. When Uncle Turk glances at us with a nervous expression, both Mom and Aunt Paige have to stop Pops from heading over to see what's going on as Uncle Dan leads Uncle Turk from the room.

"Per, there's nothing going on, you need to calm down." Pops looks at Mom and I can see his shoulders slump. He's not happy that Aunt Elliot and Tia Carla have stopped the family from being together for so long. If Pops' is getting upset than something might be wrong. Leaning forwards I tug on Pops' pant leg. He grunts as he looks down at me and I just smile trying not to look at Mom or Aunt Paige.

"I can go see what's going on." Pops shakes his head before ruffling my hair.

"We can wait, not like Barbie and Carla haven't tried my patience long enough as is." Aunt Paige looks at Pops with a really confused look, and I just lower my head before I can see Pops' reaction.

I turn to look towards the door as it opens again and Tia Carla and Aunt Elliot come in. They don't look too happy, in fact Aunt Elliot looks like Tia Carla is trying to calm her down. When Aunt Elliot looks at us, I can see the worried look on her face before she moves to run out the door. Tia Carla grabs her arm and starts whispering to her.

I don't even feel Pops move until Mom is yelling at him to come back. He goes towards them, but Tia Carla grabbed his arm and started to talk with him. I couldn't hear what they were saying and Mom was holding me back so I couldn't run to see Pops.

The doors swung open again and this time Jenny and Uncle Turk were motioning for Tia Carla and Aunt Elliot to come to them. They turned to head towards them. Pops starts to follow them, but Uncle Turk was shaking his head and pointed at me. Pops nodded and came back to where we were standing. He did not look happy.

"Perry?"

"Per?"

"Pops?" I was suddenly lifted in the air and pulled into a hug. I look at him with a confused look but he puts me down again.

"He took a walk." Mom and Aunt Paige shared a look I didn't get. They understood whatever the hidden message in Pops' comment. I looked back at Pops waiting for him to explain why it would be such a problem if Dad wants to take a walk. Its not like he's going to walk off.

"Did they find him?" Aunt Paige looks concerned. Maybe taking a walk isn't a good thing. I look back up at the adults. Sometimes it sucks to be a kid. Even if I'm the oldest one I still get treated like a kid. I growl lowly, that seems to always get Mom's attention when Pops does it. Pops looks down at me his eyebrow raised.

"Jack?" Mom and Aunt Paige look at me. I sigh and look Pops in the eyes.

"What is wrong with Dad taking a walk? It's a walk, he wants to get some fresh air. Tia Carla and Aunt Elliot are probably riding him again." Pops brushed the side of his nose.

"Ok, Jack-o, this whole, you eaves dropping on Dad and Uncle Turk's conversations needs to stop." I frown at Pops sometimes he just wants to ruin my fun. Dad and Uncle Turk always have awesome conversations. How else would I have learned about awesome games like: hide the saltine, connect the freckles, or Cheerio tennis- I still don't understand that one.

"Mom," I start to ask Mom to clarify but Sammy comes running up to us. I'm looking over at my little brother and realize it's the first time I've seen him in over a week. My first reaction is to hug him, my second is to drag Jenny out here so she can finally stop being so depressed. I start to go to give Sammy a hug, but Pops beats me to it and when I look up I see Pops lifting my brother in the air, obviously just as happy to see him as I am.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	21. Jennifer Dylan: adults just don't know

Disclaimer: don't own it, never will.

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Spinning around in a circle is always fun, but when you do it with a dress on it always looks like you're a fairy princess. I had been spinning around for a while and Aunt Elliot and Tia Carla were taking pictures of me. Some were with them, others had been alone, than there was a few of me and Dad. Those didn't work very well because Sammy's mom walked in. Dad didn't look too pleased to see her. He had walked out with the woman that took my brother. And she still hadn't returned him.

"Tia Carla! Auntie Elliot." I pout as I fall to the ground. I'm really dizzy. My aunts look at me with concern. They were talking about Dad having been gone for a long time; they don't think that I caught on to that.

"Jenny beans?" I grin at Aunt Elliot's nickname for me. She was sitting on the table that Tia Carla's chair was next to. They could see out the window, but I was too short to. Tia Carla was still staring out the window as Aunt Elliot looked at me.

"Sammy's coming home with us right?" My aunts shared a look that I know I didn't like seeing. They didn't know, sometimes it was annoying that adults would act like they know everything and they really don't. Sticking out my lower lip, I fold my arms over my chest. This is one of those moments where I need my brother. Sammy always says or does something that would make me happy and make me not think adults are stupid.

I really miss my brother.

"Elliot! Carla!" The door to the small room swung open making all of us stare as Dad walked in. He looked mad. Dad is not the one that gets mad-that's Pops' job. My aunts were on their feet staring at Dad with curiosity. I think we all wanted to know what Sammy's mom had done to make him this mad.

"Bambi, what's wrong?"

"Do I need to beat her ass, JD?" I snicker at Aunt Elliot's swear. Mom would die if she knew about that word being used in front of me. Dad was growling-again Pops' job not his.

"No, because I have dibs first and I know Perry'll be pissed- you know white fury pissed- if he doesn't get in on the action first. I can't believe. I mean…honestly!" Dad ran a hand through his hair before kicking the door behind him.

"Bambi, the door didn't do-" Dad turned on Tia Carla so fast, I jumped.

"No Carla. I don't want to hear it. Go and get Turk and Dan." Tia Carla inhaled as she posed to say something to Dad like she did whenever him and Uncle Turk were playing Kool-aid in front of us kids, but she walked past him to go get my uncles. Aunt Elliot stared at Dad and he just looked at her with a scary look. I don't like Dad mad, he's scarier than Pops.

"You know, I was one of Perry's interns too. I know those looks, and you just don't look as threatening." Dad rolled his eyes before he patted my head and smiled down at me. At least he remembered I was in the room.

"Elliot, can you just go sit with Sean. Carla'll join you soon enough. Dan and Turk'll be back here with Jenny, Sammy and me." Aunt Elliot nodded before she head out the door. I grin up at Dad because he said Sammy was gonna be back here. I get my brother!

"Ok, kiddo, lets see what this dress looks like when you're really flying." I giggle as Dad lifts me in the air. He holds my hands and starts to spin so I'm really flying. I stop grinning when I realize that this is not helping the dizzies I had earlier. Jerking my arms in Dad's hold, he stops and looks me over before grabbing a trash can for me. I lean over and start to cough as my tummy wins a battle with the dizzies and makes them leave, and my breakfast.

"Lets not live up to Izzy's nickname for you, ok, sweety?" I nod as Dad pulls me into a hug. He should be happy today, he finally gets to go on that trip with Pops that they'd been talking about for so long. Stupid Sammy's mommy for making him upset. Or was it the game that Tia Carla and Aunt Elliot are playing? I frown as the door opens again. I really hope whoever it is doesn't want to upset Dad again.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Vanilla Bear?" I smile up at Uncle Turk and Uncle Dan. They'll make Dad happy again.

"Dan, I need you to stay with the kids while Perry and I are gone." I look up at Dad, I thought I was staying with Mom. Uncle Dan and Uncle Turk look as confused as me. Dad just shakes his head.

"Sure, Johnny, but can't Chris-" Dad glared up at Uncle Dan and I was glad that he was still hugging me, because I would have been afraid of that look. I'm really glad that Pops is the one that dishes out the punishment, because Dad doesn't look right mad. It's really scary and I think I'd be afraid of him more.

"No!" My uncles exchange looks before they look at Dad again. "No, I- uh, damnit." Dad starts to rub my shoulder. Now I know he's worried, because that's what he does whenever he's worried about something. "Dan, Kim's threatening a custody suit." I watched as Uncle Turk's head almost flew off his shoulders.

"She what?" Uncle Dan was looking like he was trying to figure something out, but than his eyes landed on me. I clung to Dad's arm as Uncle Dan sighed and shook his head.

"Johnny, you talk this out with Christopher. I'll take miss Jenny." Dad was shaking his head.

"I appreciate it, Dan, but we've got a few minutes until this is over. Perry will know what to do." Uncle Turk laughed and gave Dad a look that was asking if he really believed what he was saying.

"Dude, you know I love you- in a manly way that is no way near the way you are with Cox- but honestly? You can believe that Cox is going to be rational about this?" Uncle Dan placed a hand on Uncle Turk's shoulder.

"Coxie can be pretty strong headed. He almost killed Kim with just the look in his eyes when we went to talk to her. Christopher, give Johnny a little credit, he is marrying the guy. He should have some say in what he's capable of." Dad grinned up at Uncle Dan before he tilted his head to the side. I grinned, this was a game that my brothers and I played all the time. Guess what Dad is thinking of. I bet it was something about Pops.

"I'll need to make sure we have a safety, but the cape should work." I giggled as Dad came back to us. Uncle Turk and Uncle Dan gave each other another look before shivering.

"Dude, what did I tell you about those kind of comments around me? I'm supportive, but I don't want to hear about _it_!" I laughed again, Uncle Turk was always getting weird whenever Dad and Pops got all mushy with each other. Pops did it a lot more when Uncle Turk was there, but it was always so much fun to watch him get all nervous and have Tia Carla glare at him. "Look, when you were off on your little talk with Kim, I kind of talked to Perry." Dad stared at Uncle Turk and I nodded, because I'd been there. I saw how worried Pops was when Uncle Turk told him that Dad had taken a walk.

"What did...how's...Perry's not worried is he?" Dad was back to his not scary voice so I thought it was a good time, because I really was tired of the mentions of my brother, but nobody bringing him back to me. I tapped Dad's forehead so he looked at me.

"Can I get my Sammy now?" I ask and Dad nods. He looks at Uncle Turk and Uncle Dan.

"We'll take her. I should make sure that Carla isn't trying to steal Abby from Elliot. Those women I swear." Dad laughs.

"And Elliot's so worried about being a horrible mother she'd let Carla." Uncle Turk laughed and shook his head.

"Well, she can just wait another couple months and it'll be our turn again." I looked up at my uncle with a confused look. Dad and Uncle Dan were staring at Uncle Turk in shock and Uncle Turk looked like he'd said something wrong. Dad was on his feet and throwing his arms around my uncle.

"Congratulations! I knew your man berries still worked! Grady is in business again- you don't think that he's really the one that makes girls only, right?" Uncle Turk got this weird look on his face and he shook his head.

"I need this to be a boy. But you can't tell Carla. She's going to freak if I ruined yet another pregnancy announcement." I watched as Dad pretended to zip his mouth shut. "That's what you said last time too, JD." Maybe Tia Carla will let me hold the baby more than Aunt Elliot lets me hold Abby.

"Lets go get Sammy and get this show on the road, ok?" Uncle Dan asks as he takes my hand in his. I nod and we turn to leave the room and Dad. I was gonna get my brother back and Dad seemed to be happy again.

* * *

Almost there, do you guys know how hard it was to actually finish writing this story I'm like: wait, what do i do now?


	22. Sam: My family hugs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs or its characters...but I can do the same dance to the same song at the beginning of each chap to remind myself of this.

Just to let you all know the honeymoon won...by a major landslide...so that means there are three chapters left...Thanks to all who have enjoyed it so far.

* * *

I was trapped and there was no way to get out of this. I grinned, because this was something I missed. Jack, Jenny, and Izzy had me in a HUGE hug. I missed my brother and sister. I look up at Pops who is smiling down at me.

"Ok, I think Sam needs to breathe." I laugh as Jenny shakes her head really fast. I hug my sister back and she grins at me, but refuses to let me go.

"Ok, you two, lets get going to see your other dad." Uncle Dan says through his grin. I nod as I look back at Pops and Jack. Somehow, I really don't know how I did it, but I pulled out of Jenny's grasp and gave Pops and Jack another hug. Turning quickly I smiled at Jordan and Jack and Jenny's Aunt Paige before taking Jenny's hand and following Uncle Dan out of the crowded room.

* * *

"DAD!" I can't help crying when I see my dad standing in front of a mirror adjusting his tie. He spins around and throws his arms out for me and Jenny.

One thing about my family that beats all other families is that my Dad gives the best hugs! Tia Carla told me how Pops was really against hugging, but Dad's hugs are so good he couldn't stop hugging him. Aunt Elliot said that I got that from Dad. She always gives me the biggest of hugs when she sees me.

This sounds bad, I love my momma, but sometimes I wish Aunt Elliot or Tia Carla, or even Jordan was my mom so than Dad and her wouldn't always fight.

Dad kisses my head and he keeps whispering how much he loves me and Jenny. I can't help the fact that I know I'm not going to be here for this a lot. Momma really wants me to move up to Washington with her. I don't wanna leave my family or my hugs.

Sniffling, I bury my head under Dad's chin, tightening my hold on him and Jenny. Dad moves his hands in soothing circles on my back and even Jenny is brushing my hair as I cry. Jenny doesn't know what Momma wants, I know she doesn't or else she'd be really angry, like her mom gets when it comes to my mom.

"Ok, Sam," I look up at Dad and he smiles before kissing my nose. "Pops and I are going to talk with your mom to see if we can't fix this. Right now though, we're going to go out there and have fun. We are going to celebrate this big day, because why?" I grin up at Dad as he cocks his head to the side giving me that knowing look.

"That's how we do?" Jenny asks quietly and I start laughing. She has to have been around Uncle Turk a lot recently, but Dad is grinning at her response.

"Not quite, jelly bean." Jenny pouts.

"It's your and Pops' big day." Dad nods.

"Ok, on three." I grin as Uncle Dan puts his hand out for the fun group yells that him and Dad like. I put my hand on Uncle Dan's, Jenny covers mine and Dad covers all of ours. Dad smiles as he starts to bounce the group of hands.

"one…two…three…." I laugh as we all yell out: _Lets rock and roll_ at the same time.

I grin as Dad hands Jenny a basket of flowers. He rolls his eyes and sighs before muttering something about my aunts having too much say in this day.

The door opens and Jenny slides out with a huge grin on her face. I knew she was really excited to be the one playing with all the flowers and everybody watching her. I slid out next and stood next to her. We grinned at each other before we started to walk down the aisle. All the people staring at us made me nervous, but Pops was standing at the front with a smirk on his face as we approached him. He nodded at both of us as we reached him and we hugged him quickly before going to stand next to Jack and Jordan.

I stood on one side of Jenny as Jack took the other, taking one of her hands in ours. I was going to miss this. I smiled as Jordan's hand squeezed my shoulder. We all looked back as the music changed its beat from slow to something a little faster, but still really boring sounding. Dad and Uncle Dan walked down the aisle. Dad had his eyes shut and looked like he was trying to breathe. I looked back up at Pops; he couldn't stop staring at Dad. When I looked back, Dad was staring at Pops with the same look on his face.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! It's here, the next chapter is the wedding, the big gig!


	23. Our Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

Guess what!! It's the wedding!! And it's gonna switch between JD and Perry so I hope it doesn't get confusing.

_

* * *

_

Breathe! Just inhale and exhale.

If I just keep reminding myself how it is that these stupid lungs work, than I won't pass out like a woman. I'm already prepared to have to carry Joyce to the car when she swoons at the altar. I can't really blame her, I mean, I'd faint too if I was walking down the altar to somebody that looks like me. Shaking my head, I now need to rid the image of me walking down the aisle in a white dress to a guy that has my body, but JD's head. When the hell did I become the girl?

_Great, now I'm day dreaming like the kid too._

"Per?" I look over at Jordan. I feel a knot form in the pit of my stomach. Understandably, of course, last time I was here was for her. How many assholes actually ask their ex-wives/mother of their children to be his best (wo)man at his wedding- to another man? Sometimes I don't get why she agreed or even talks to me civilly.

"Per, do you need some water?" I glance back at Jordan, the bottle of water looking refreshing in her hand. I nod and take the bottle from her. She smiles as I take a swig from the bottle.

"Thanks, Jordaroo." I genuinely smile at her.

"You kept playing with the collar of your shirt, I thought you were going to start stripping you looked so trapped." I couldn't help my eyebrow going up. What did she mean by trapped? I'm more confident about this than my first successful diagnosis. I'm not trapped. Unless you count all these people staring at me and the fact that I don't know how many of them know that JD left for a walk. He better not be second guessing this. Or the fact that Paige is actually here and trying to be supportive?

The door opens in the back and I catch Gandhi walking quickly towards his wife. I eye him as he sits down and smiles at the worried expression on Carla's face. Barbie leans in to ask him something in that annoying voice of hers. Poor Abby and Sean have to put up with that all the time; that just is nawt right.

If he second guesses this after everything we've been through, I will be forced to do something drastic to Barbie and Carla. Barbie might suffer having her hair start to turn green and fall out, while Carla may discover that- shit what can I do to Carla?

"YOU WHAT!?" Every pair of eyes turned to face the source of the cry. Barbie was standing up staring at Gandhi and Carla. Carla looks like she's about to strangle somebody and Gandhi looks scared shitless.

This is going to be priceless. I grin as Sean forces Barbie to sit down and takes the baby from her arms. I glance over at Jordan who looks just as amused by the distraction. I take a good look at her and smile. She looks like the harpy she is: absolutely gorgeous, but she was never one to look bad-in anything, or nothing.

"I know that look," I wiggle my eyebrows at her jokingly, but she just rolls her eyes. "Perry, I know that look, you're either thinking about an expensive bottle of scotch, DJ's butt, or breast ." I can't help the chuckle as Jack looks up at the last word.

"I'm hungry." He smiles as he stares up at Jordan and me. "When's Dad coming out so we can eat?" I ruffle Jack's hair before looking at the doors that stayed shut. I look back at Jordan as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's rock and roll!" I grimace at the cry that I know without a doubt is a horrible Dorian cheer. The saying makes my eyebrows twitch, but I can't help the relief that washes through me as Jenny and Sam step out of the room.

The audience seemed to be so overwhelmed by the- dare I say- cuteness of my children that they shut up. At least, I thought they did, because they started up seconds later with whispers of "Oh how cute." "Aren't they precious?" "Look how adorable she is in that dress." "Isn't he just charming." And the one that made me smile even though I shouldn't have: "They really do look like twins."

"They look so happy, Per." I nod at Jordan's observation. I'm about to make a comment, but I stop when the doors open again and Captain Bubble head walks out with JD.

For the love of all that is holy, is he actually holding his breath? What a girl.

Caw-mawn, Newbie, show those balls I know you have and show off those baby blues of yours.

* * *

I can't believe Dan actually farted in my face before we got out the door. Wait, no, that doesn't surprise me at all. Honestly, I should have expected worst. Maybe he pinned something to the back of my tux. Oh god, why does it feel like the tie is tighter?

"Johnny," I gulp, really, what does Dan have planned for me now? I'm half way to the altar.

Oh God! _Half way_.

"Little brother, you going to look at your last few steps of freedom?" Last few steps of- oh god, I'm closer than half way aren't I?

_Gulp_

I blink my eyes open- ha, isn't it hard to blink when you're eyes are already closed?- but all I see are these large, blue eyes staring back at me. So maybe describing Perry's eyes as large is odd, but still, he's staring at me and that cues the butterflies. They've started some weird kind of dance. Maybe it's a mating dance. I grin at the thought of Perry with butterfly wings doing some dance to get my attention. I'll have to beat down the other butterflies, he's MY MAN! I prepare myself to attack the slutty b-flies that are attracted to Perry's _glorious_ dance. I suddenly have something grabbing my arm and Dan's voice rudely interrupts my thoughts.

"Johnny, earth to Johnny." I blink and turn my head towards my brother. He's giving me the look he always gives me after I've been daydreaming.

"How much time would I get for killing other buttferflies? It wouldn't be homicide-they're not...oh shit!" I close my eyes and grimace as I realize that I had let out a nonsequensor.

"Ok….Coxie, you know what'll happen if you hurt Johnny, right?" I turn my head from Dan to realize that Perry is standing there staring at me with one of those looks that says: _Well, Jasmine, welcome back from that little magic carpet ride, but would you mind taking your pretty little head out of the coulds- and don't think of the use of pretty as a compliment, you know how much I prefer that ass of yours to the never closing hole you call a mouth?_

"Try to stay with me there, JD, I'm not doing this on my own." I grin at the whispered words before I locked eyes with Perry's. I missed him so much it really did hurt sometimes.

"I know it did, princess." Damnit! I said that out loud. He's still grinning at me though. Can I kiss him right now or does that kind of void the whole purpose behind the ceremony? "Care to join me?" I nod and take Perry's hand. He squeezes my hand and nods towards Dan. I can see this look on Dan's face like he's passing the torch. If Dan thinks he's passing the torch of taking care of me, he's a couple decades late.

Perry and I take the few steps and we're staring at Ted. I'm surprised, because Ted isn't sweating like usual. The grin on my face seems to be getting larger as we turn to face each other. I can feel the blush start to rise on my cheeks as Perry stares at me as if I were the only person in the world.

Some people in the audience are whispering comments- good, bad, hell if I know. I don't even want to hear what Jack is asking Dan right now, because I haven't seen my lover in weeks. _My Perry_. I wonder how often I can get him in a tux, he looks so godly and just plain _sexy_ in it. And there it is again, the one voice besides Ted's that is continually catching my attention is Mr. Peep's because he missed Perry just as much. _Not sharing right now, Mr. Peeps._

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the commitment that the love of these two men have been willing to take." Elliot's squeal can be heard over Ted's continued speech. I smirk as Perry narrows his eyes and glances in Elliot's direction. I close my eyes and chuckle- see a chuckle, not a giggle! I am so not as much of a girl as Perry says I am. _Please don't cause me to spend my wedding night bailing Perry outta jail and begging the cops to understand that he beat me to killing her._

I was back to staring into Perry's eyes, as Ted caught my attention with the next words out of his mouth.

"Will you be exchanging vows?" Ted looked like he was going to get slaughtered for asking that. Honestly, does he not _know_ Perry? This is the most anti-emotion sharing man, ever!! Maybe that's why Ted's previously calm demeanor has turned into this slightly sweaty faced, nervous guy; he realized who he was talking to.

Besides, I know Perry didn't write a vow. Every time I'd started it ended somehow with Perry and me going at it in front of everybody after him saying something about me being his favorite girl. I can't really be blamed, I haven't gone this long without since before I got involved with Perry. We _always_ managed to at least do _something_ twice a day. Oh the rooms in the hospital we haven't been. I grin at Perry and he raises an eyebrow slightly in his normal response to this particular smile.

_'It's about damn time!'_

_'Ack, go back to sleep, Mr. Peeps!'_

"Dr. Dorian?" Oh no! Everybody can tell can't they? I'm going to die of embarrassment. How many guys get aroused at the altar?

"John,"_oh god, soooo not helping, Perry!_ "I won't say it if you're that shocked." Say it? I look at the audience from the corner of my eye. Elliot is grinning as she keeps whispering something to Sean who is smirking at us. When I look back at Perry he doesn't look angry or surprised I'd drifted off, but concerned. How could I right now?

"Say it?" I whisper with a curious look, hoping these eyes would keep him from deciding he liked the two weeks without me to a lifetime with me. "I didn't-I-I-" He nods before giving Ted one of his 'continue while I'm in a generous mood' looks.

Ted quickly seemed to regain his posture and looked at Perry and me once more.

"Do you, Percival Cox, take Jonathan Dorian to be your lawfully wedded…uh…er…partner." The grin that spread across my face actually hurt. But seeing the twist in Perry's lips as the smile he has for me appears is worth the pain. That is my smile that I love to see when we're curled up on the couch and he's trying to explain why it's so important that team A got a lower score than team B in whatever sport's season it is at the time and I'm just looking at the screen, completely lost. It's a smile I know I want to see for the rest of my life. I can feel every butterfly stop as I tense and wait for Perry's response.

"I do." This is the moment where my legs start to buckle and I have to squeeze Perry's hands in mine as I stop myself from faltering and falling on my ass in front of everybody. I amazingly never lose contact with Perry's eyes and so I definitely don't miss the unfamiliar and rare spark in his eyes after the words have left his mouth. It looked almost like the moment after our first kiss, the way he seemed to be so vulnerable waiting for my reaction. The look only confirmed what I already knew-

I love this man!

* * *

"Do you, Jonathan Dorian, take Percival Cox, to be your lawfully wedded partner tell death do you part; for richer or for poorer; through good times and the bad?" I can see the glint in his eyes as he keeps smiling at me. That look in his eyes makes me realize just how far he's come from that nervous, goofy, doe eyed intern to the sexy, goofy, doe eyed man. The confidence in the way he looks at me, I can't help the shiver that runs through me. I can never get enough of a confident JD.

Even though I can see the confidence in his face, part of me is still worried that he's going to realize that he's about to sign up for a lifetime of me and I'm not sure I'd even want that. I watch as his eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips before returning to my eyes again and his smile never falters.

"I do." My grin widens as we stare at each other. This is the best moment of my life. It tops the birth of both my children, the first time I woke up next to JD, and when I graduated med school. Nothing compared to the feeling of pride, possessiveness, and love that swelled inside me at the small blush that spread across JD's face as he bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"I now pronounce you partners for life." Ted stammers out. I had to stop myself from laughing as JD's eyes brightened at Ted's comment and the knowledge of what was coming next. "You may now kiss each other."

I will not admit that having not seen JD for two weeks made the kiss any better. The emotion that was behind it was so intense, I was surprised we didn't wind up against a wall. My arms wrapped around his waist, holding him against me as his hands found their way behind my neck and into my hair. I grinned into the kiss as the audience applauded us with _oohs_ and _aws_. I slid one hand around JD's shoulders as I bent him backwards, deepening the kiss at his startled gasp.

"Best kiss of my married life." JD whispered breathily against my lips as our foreheads rested against each other once we stood upright, still wrapped in the other's arms. I chuckle at him as I slip my hands down to his waist and his hands slide down my arms so his hands are resting over mine.

"I'm gonna have to change that, huh?" I tease back at him. My face has cracked because I won't be able to wipe this smile off my face for a long, long time.

"You bet." He grins and I almost miss the look he gives me before he grabs my hand to lead me down the aisle and out of the building. My next objective is to find a closet or somewhere private to pull JD before the reception.

* * *

Shocked, surprised? I know, me too...I actually got it posted...but it's not the end, there are two chapters left, like I said the honeymoon won so I gotta give the people what the people want, do I not?

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D


	24. Carla: my dancing boys

Disclaimer: Don't own it!!

And there's one more chapter after this. thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far.

* * *

"Baby, we've got to get closer." I laugh as Turk tries to maneuver us through the room to where the happy couple was surrounded by well wishers and not spill our drinks in the process.

"Hey, Christopher!" I glance at Turk with a pleading look. I did not want to deal with Dan at this moment. He'd taken charge of watching the kids' table and I did not want to get roped into watching them. I wanted to dance and go talk with my boys. Turk waves at Dan before finding a way to squeeze us right next to the newlyweds.

"CHOCOLATE BEAR!" JD pulls away from Perry to leap into Turk's arms. Perry laughs as he looks at me with one of the largest grins I've ever seen on his face. Even when he married Jordan he hadn't been grinning this big.

"You think they were the one's that'd just said 'I do'." Perry states as we both watch our men laughing at something one of them had said. I smile as I elbow Perry in the ribs causing him to look away from JD.

"You know, it didn't go unnoticed how you two kept looking at each other up there." Perry rolls his eyes as he slips his hands into his pockets before looking back at JD with a knowing grin. I follow his gaze and find JD staring back at Perry with his arm over Turk's shoulder and Turk's over his own. My husband pulls JD down to his waist and starts to give poor JD a nuggie. His cry for help only caused Perry and I to start laughing again.

"Turk, I have to take pictures still!" This plea seemed to fall on deaf ears as my husband continued his assault on JD's coif.

"Perry," I look up at my stubborn friend and official brother-in-law and for the first time notice the fact that his shirt is buttoned wrong, like he had to quickly button it. I grab his collar, pulling it to the side as he protests and tries to swat my hands away. I am on a mission and I will not be stopped until I find- a ha! I stare at the bruise forming on his collarbone. I look back at the curly haired man and slap his shirt over the marking.

"When the hell did you two?" I ask as I glance towards JD before returning my gaze to Perry. I fix him with a warning look as he chuckles, his hand going to rub at the cloth covering the marking I'd just found.

"We have our ways." He grins at me like a kid on Christmas. "Don't you worry, Carla, we didn't see each other at all and we didn't ruin your and Barbie's little plan. Besides, JD and I both agreed that there was no way we were getting through our vows in front of an audience. They always ended in just the way we both thought." I shake my head and lean against his arm.

"I'm really happy for you." He raises an eyebrow because he knows me. "Even if you two are horndogs." He shrugs before turning to shake hands with some well wisher passing by. I smile at the intern recognizing her as one of JD's 'boys'. As she walks away I see Kelso approaching us from the corner of my eye...how many has that man had to drink to be smiling like that?

"I have to say you had a nice ceremony, Perry. I always knew you and Dorian would wind up together." Perry and I look at Kelso with confused looks. The man was never involved, where did he get the idea that Perry and JD would work out.

A younger male that stood taller than Kelso, but had his eyes approached Turk and JD. Turk was giving me a questionable look; I didn't recognize this kid either. JD, on the other hand, gave the kid a hug, so we had to assume he knew him somehow.

"Dorian, I see you know my son, Harrison." I look at Perry who just shrugs at me, but he has the smirk on his face like he wasn't surprised at all. I looked over as Turk moved forwards and pulled me into him as we both watched JD interact with the Kelsos.

"Yo, Cox, how does JD know Kelso's boy?" Perry doesn't even bother to look at Turk as he moves to cross his arms across his chest.

"Met him at a dinner. He was making a huge move on JD and I almost wrung his neck when I saw him put his hand on JD's thigh under the table. I of course was playing subtle and one upped him by cupping JD. Poor kid didn't know what was going on and spilled his drink all over himself." He didn't even pause to take in Turk's horrified expression at the lack of fact omission before he continued. I sent a glare in Perry's direction, because I will be cleaning this up afterwards. Turk never handles JD's new sex-life well. "Harrison kept in touch, letting us know that if we ever broke up or wanted to _spice it up_, to give him a call. We won't, you know." Perry looks at us with a spark that I only see when it comes to JD. "I never learned to share properly as a child and I refuse to let anybody touch _my_ newbie."

It's adorable how possessive Perry is at times and how he can so openly state it now. I can remember when they first got together, it was like pulling teeth to even get them to do _anything_ couple-ish in public. Sometimes I think Turk wishes it was still like that, because when I look up at his face he looks like he's trying to fight something in his head. I kiss his cheek and he grins a half grin at me.

Damage control later, now we party.

"Hey guys." Sean grins at us, he's carrying baby Abby in his arms, but manages to stick out a hand to shake Perry's. "Congrats, Perry. It was a nice ceremony; even if you and JD didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything but each other." Elliot grins as she moves to take Abby from Sean and starts to bounce the girl before she can start fussing. Sean slinks an arm around Elliot's waist and smiles at her. "That was the way I was with this one when we finally made it to the altar. Couldn't take my eyes off of her for an instant."

I can't help the sigh as Elliot blushes and leans into Sean. I look up at Turk who smiles at me apologetically. He leans down and rests his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for missing our wedding, baby." I shake my head and kiss his nose.

"It's ok, baby, it all worked out in the end." I keep smiling as I slip my hands over his hands over my slightly larger belly. I still was going to smack him for telling JD, but I would be stupid if I expected Turk to ever hide anything from JD. Especially this big of a secret.

"Oh, Carla! Turk did it again, didn't he?" I look up at Elliot with a perplexed expression, because I don't know what she means: get me pregnant or tell JD before I want people to know?

"What did Turkelton do to you, Mrs. Turkelton?" Dr. Kelso really looks like he might have had a few too many drinks at the free bar. Like anybody would expect Perry to have a wedding and not have a free bar. I'm surprised he's not nursing a bottle of scotch-than again the kids are here and he doesn't drink if they are.

"Baby, please tell them." I blush softly as Turk whispers in my ear. I look towards Perry, because he really seems confused in the conversation. I think he's the only one that doesn't know yet.

"We didn't want to say anything until after your wedding, but," I grin up at Turk for a second. "We're pregnant." Perry grins and chuckles before pulling me into a hug. I didn't think it was possible for his face to light up any more than it already had today. It makes me so happy to know that he's really happy for me and I can't help but hope that this will save me from getting a lecture about the past two weeks.

"Well, congratulations there, Carla, you've allowed another child to be concieved with half of tweedle dumb's genes." I laugh as Perry releases me and moves to shake Turk's hand. "Honestly, though, congrats, Gandhi." I grin as Turk shakes Perry's hand with a large grin.

"And here is the ever radiantly gorgeous Carla Espinosa-Turk." I smile as JD appears next to Perry with Harrison on his other side. It doesn't go unnoticed by me that Perry and Harrison shared a 'look' before Perry slipped his arm possessively around JD's waist, pulling him against his side and away from Harrison.

"Her husband and my best friend, Chris Turk." JD motions at Turk with a grin that I can only imagine my husband is returning. He continues by motioning to Elliot and her little neurotic tribe, but stops when Perry nudges the top of his head with his cheek.

"You mean your black wife, right Belle?" Perry offers with a playful grin as he runs his fingers over the buttons on JD's tux. Without missing a beat, Harrison grins.

"You're sharing Johnny now?" Harrison wiggles his eyebrows towards JD, who somehow manages to push himself closer to Perry. Harrison doesn't even flinch at the glare that Perry sends his way.

What kind of guy hits on a man that just got married. He's at his fricking reception! Oh.My.God. I'm picking up Elliot's swears, damn my hormones. Maybe Elliot and I can help Perry beat down Harrison, because this is not right. I look over at Elliot to find her eyes wide in shock as she looks between Perry and Harrison. I start to pull Turk towards her, but I stop when I hear a familiar cry in the crowd.

"DAD!"

"POPS!"

"DADDY!" I laugh as our kids' voices warn us of the nearing stampede of little feet. I grin as I feel Izzy slam into Turk's legs moments before Jack, Sam and Jenny jump onto their dads. The two men laugh as they embrace their little tribe.

"Dad, can we dance?" Jenny looks up at JD with this pleading look that she had to have learned from him, because Perry doesn't plead like that. JD nods and turns to kiss Perry quickly on the lips before taking Jenny's hand and letting her pull him to the dance floor.

"Daddy?" How could I ever doubt that Izzy wouldn't mimick Jenny? I can feel Turk loosen his hold on me and I know he's gone to dance with our little girl after he's placed a kiss on my shoulder. I grin at Perry who is looking at his boys with a grin. Jack turns to me and offers his hand and smiles.

"Wanna dance Tia Carla?" I nod at the little boy and take his hand. Sam's voice was followed shortly after.

"Aunt Elliot!! Lets boogey!" I look behind me to see Sean following Elliot with Abby in his arms. Perry stood back and smiled as he watched all of us moving around on the floor. I watch as the Janitor approaches him with a grin. I kept moving so I could try to pick up what Janitor was saying to Perry, but I make note that I have to ask Jordan, Paige or Dan, because the small group formed around him. He was talking to them, but kept his eyes on JD and the kids the entire time.

We got a couple of dances in with the kids before the DJ announced that it was time for the newly weds to share their first dance.

I smile as Perry makes his way to JD and rubs Jenny's hand before she made her way towards Jack and me. Turk, Elliot and Sean were standing next to me as Ted's band starts to play the opening chords to the Beatles' song Don't Let Me Down. Turk grins at me. I can't help laughing as Sean looks at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Did Perry choose the song just to bury it in deeper that he thinks JD's a girl?" I shake my head before resting it against Turk's arm.

"They both chose it." Turk said before I had a chance. "JD wanted to choose a band that they both liked and Perry suggested this one. I was surprised as hell when he picked it, because this is a damn mushy song."

"Actually, Uncle Turk," We look down as Jenny looks up at us. "Pops always sings that song to Dad when he doesn't think we're around. Its so cute! They'll be watching the hockey game and Dad's resting his head on Pops' lap while Pops keeps playing with Dad's hair and his singing that song to him." Jack and Sam both made gagging noises, earning the glare from their sister. "It's so cute." She said with a sigh and a small blush, before looking back at me and raising a hand to her mouth. "Don't tell Pops I said he did something cute." I nod and nudge Turk to nod, because this is good blackmail.

"Only a _girl_ would think that's romantic." My friends and I start laughing as the kids start to make faces at each other. I look back up and see Perry and JD dancing slowly. JD's head resting on Perry's shoulder as they danced slowly in the other's embrace. One of Perry's hands made its way to the base of JD's neck, his fingers slowly playing with the darker hair. I could see Perry's lips moving to whisper the lyrics into JD's ear, but what made my heart clench was the absolute peace that was on both of their faces.

* * *

Yay! I got them down the altar and everything. For those of you who don't know the song go youtube it. I like it, but I heard it first as a cover by Matchbox Twenty. The lyrics are italicized after this little message. I have one more chapter and than this is done :( I should have it up within the week. Thanks to everybody who's read this and for your comments.

_Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down_

Nobody ever loved me like she does  
Ooh, she does  
Yes, she does  
And if somebody loved me like she do me  
Ooh, she do me  
Yes, she does

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down

I'm in love for the first time  
Don't you know it's gonna last?  
It's a love that lasts forever  
It's a love that has no past

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down

And from the first time that she really done me  
Ooh, she done me  
She done me good  
I guess nobody ever really done me  
Ooh, she done me  
She done me good

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down


	25. Their Happy Ending

3rd person POV

Disclaimer: don't own it...

Here it is, the final chapter...Hope you all enjoy and that its a good ending. Enjoy:

* * *

JD laid in the bed of tangled white sheets, a sated grin on his face as he listened to the steady breathing of the chest below him. His right hand crept up from its position across the waist of the toned body beneath him, his fingers slowly tracing the platinum band around the ring finger of his lover's left hand.

"Please tell me you got _some_ sleep." A deep voice questioned with the slur one has when just waking from a deep sleep. JD nodded against the chest as the hand that had rested around his shoulders started to rub small circles against his skin.

"mmmmm" JD purred as he kissed the chest beneath him, grinning at the slight shiver it sent through its owner's body. "God, Perry, I love you." The breath of JD's whispered words ghosted over the chest, raising goose bumps in its wake. Perry sighed, raising a hand to his brow as he rolled his eyes and looked towards the ceiling.

"And I knew what a girl you are and, yet, still I married you. I have to be-" Perry's rant was cut off as JD slapped his stomach. Perry growled lowly as he stared into the large blue eyes attempting to glare at him. "If you're going to be interrupting my rants for the rest of my life, I'll have to kill you now to save myself the headaches later on down the road." JD started to push himself up and away from Perry, but was stopped when the hand around his shoulders pulled him back down. Although his eyes were narrowed, JD couldn't help grinning at Perry as the older man's free hand grabbed his chin, tracing his lower lip with his thumb.

"You wouldn't last without me." JD replied as the thumb moved to his cheek. Perry grunted in agreement as JD nuzzled his face into his palm.

"Which is why all your little gal pals will be oh so happy that I've got a decade on you in age. So when I keel over first they won't have to deal with whatever forms of depression and all around hate that will come with you leaving my ass with them. While you get to go sit up on the lesbian cloud, sipping whatever size appletini they'll give you, while you wait for your other husband because you're afraid the lesbians will remind me of what I was mis-Why are you smirking like that?" Perry pointed out as his lover attempted to bat his eyelashes innocently, only succeeding in looking like a strangely effeminate male.

"You'd be depressed if I died first." JD grinned, than stopped when he realized what he'd just said. Lowering his head, he waited for the comment about being a girl, but all he got was a kiss planted on the top of his head as he was pulled back to rest his head on Perry's chest.

"Yeah, but that's why you can't go first." JD nodded against Perry's chest. They'd had this talk before, JD wasn't allowed to go before Perry because somebody had to be there for the kids and Perry was convinced that JD had more of a support system to help him get through the post death period. However, Perry didn't fight the fact that he knew JD would not last long without him; without these moments.

"Well, there better be a few good decades before that." JD pressed a kiss to the hand cradling his cheek. Trying to shake the morbid thought that had started in his head, he knew this was not the time to think that way. Perry nodded before rolling over so he was lying above his dark haired lover. JD grinned as he slipped his hands around Perry's back.

"I think I can second that." Perry grinned as he started to nuzzle his nose to the crook of JD's neck, causing the younger man to close his eyes with a grin. "So I was thinking we could actually leave the room today." The breath on JD's neck caused him to shiver, his brain not actually registering what his lover had said.

"Wha?" JD nudged Perry's face with his chin, attempting to get the other man to move from his current position. Obliging, Perry moved so his forehead and nose were resting against JD's.

"Don't get me wrong, the whole staying in the hotel room for hours upon hours of making you cry out my name for the whole damn island to hear is one of the best ways to spend our little vacation, but," Perry stopped as he felt JD's hands slide down to his butt and squeeze.

"I make you say my name just as much, mister." JD replied with a cocky grin.

"But, as I was saying," Perry continued as though JD had not interrupted. The smirk on his lips and his slowly moving hips the only hint of awareness towards his lover's prior comment. "We should go down and get some souvenirs and pictures that don't include the bed we've definitely broken in. Even though, I think that would be the perfect present for Turk." JD grinned and kissed his husband's lips.

"You know you're acting like Turk's your brother-in-law." Perry narrowed his eyes at the man below him.

"No, job of best brother-in-law was Ben's. Gandhi, over there, if anything he's my husband's mistress and I have every right to shove it in his face that _you_. Are. Mine." Perry punctuated the last three words with small nips on the pale neck below him. JD nodded.

"Unless you were joking about seeing something other than this bed or the bathroom, I'd stop while you're ahead and get dressed." JD added a little push against the muscular shoulders above him. Perry grunted as he rolled off the bed and onto his feet.

"You know, technically I own all that." Perry said with an approving look as he stared at the bare form of his spouse. JD fidgeted slightly under the gaze. Perry leaned forward to brush their lips together and smiled as he turned to leave, but stopped when he heard the familiar giggle coming from the bed. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Just thinking about the fact that you look good in only that ring." Perry raised his eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder and studied the other's face; knowing there was something more to what was being said. "And the fact that everything I see is mine to do what I want."

"Is it now?" JD nodded as he stood and crossed the space between him and Perry. Perry slipped his hand into JD's, leading him into the bathroom.

"Perry," JD started as he watched the other man set up the shower from his post against the door frame. "How can we get Carla and Elliot back for the past two weeks?" The muscles in Perry's back moved to shrug his shoulders.

"Trust me, I would've been all over you this week even if they hadn't pulled that stunt." Perry looked back at JD with a mischevious grin. "We'll do something, but from here on out, the only thing we discuss is us and this vacation. But we should get some embarrasing baby outfit for that kid Carla's gonna squeeze out." JD grinned before pushing Perry into the shower stall. The older man yelped as he hit the opposite wall before his hands found their way to rest on JD's hips.

"So after this, we go check out the town, get some souvenirs, get dinner and than come back and screw each other's brains out s'more, sleep, go at it a couple more times, shower and repeat for the rest of the week." JD pressed his lips down Perry's neck.

"Sounds good to me." Perry replied as he pulled the younger man to him. JD looked up and their eyes locked. Perry brushed JD's wet hair from his forehead as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on JD's. "Do you have any clue how much I love you?" Perry asked as he stared intently into the pools of blue love staring back at him.

"I love you too." JD whispered before closing the gap between the two.

* * *

**_FINITO!_**

_I actually finished it...omg...now what do I write?! Thank you to everybody who reviewed and everybody who enjoyed the story. Hopefully it was as much fun to read it as it was to write it. _See you at my next story


End file.
